


Puppet Master; There are Strings on Me

by NightmareLone1



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Abuse, Anger, Blood and Gore, Death, Depression, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hatred, Multi, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareLone1/pseuds/NightmareLone1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new job is never fun... especially a night guard position at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Lillian, a 23 year old, has entered into a life of hell. She must do what she can to survive the nights but in the end will she give into corruptive temptation or fight? </p><p>Only time will tell... but darkness can seed in even the most innocent of minds. </p><p>(A side note this is not cannon with the games! I want to thank Scott for creating this series in the first place all the characters belong to him.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New...Life?

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't cannon with the games and doesn't follow along with the time line. Characters belong with Scott the creator of the FNAF series.

Dark storm clouds had rolled in before the night shift; my first night shift. Shuddering why had I picked this job? What drove me to do this to myself? I had just graduated from college and this was the job I got? Face palming, I rolled my eyes grumbling a bit, this was going to fucking suck. Walking inside the building the bells jingled on the door frame alerting those inside that someone had entered their domain, not like anything was alive but sure I would go with that. Looking towards the stage I noticed the animatronics, blue bunny, brown bear, and yellow chicken. I huffed slightly I knew their names by heart having been here once before for my brother’s birthday party a few months ago. I shook my head fixing my hair placing it up into a bright red haired messy bun. I tilted my head to the side hearing the chimes in the building go off and I shuddered the ringing echoed through the empty halls as if giving me a warning, a feeling.

“Shit,” I muttered under my breath walking towards the back office not seeming to notice that upon the stage life had taken hold. I sat down hearing the phone ring turning my full attention towards that I swiveled in my chair a small giggle escaped me. I needed one of these in my house, like every one of my chairs needed to be like this.

“Uh Hello? Hello? Hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path,” I rolled my eyes shaking my head sure this would be a great career choice. Yep totally what I wanted to do with my life after spending four years getting my bachelor’s degree. I leaned back in the chair shaking my head huffing slightly to myself not really paying much attention until I hear him clear his throat.

“Uh, now that being said, no new systems without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions,” I froze growing ridged within my seat blinking. Slowly I sat up narrowing my eyes at the phone, what did he mean conditions? What did he mean by kinks for that matter?

“…the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them. Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out,” I shuddered eyes held a bit of fear within them letting out a gasp. I stood up from my seat my body shaking slightly. Now I knew why no one else had wanted this job, why many of my own friends had told me not to accept the terms. I let out a low whine sitting back down biting my lip wiping away some sweat that had appeared on my forehead.

“I don’t understand. How… why would they give them a walking mode in the first place?” I asked to the phone knowing full well it wasn’t going to respond to me. I rubbed the sides of my face shaking my head trying to wrap my brain around this all. I turned my head towards the vents eyes narrowing a bit hearing the mention of no doors to close. I groaned shaking my head hearing the final words of the night.

“Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow,” there was a click and then the threatening silence. I took in a breath of air trying to keep myself calm not wanting to totally freak out. I would really have to have a talk with my boss about this, did he know this was going on? Of course he had too right? But then why didn’t he tell me that?

“This blows,” I mumbled brushing away a few strands of hair away from my face looking towards the camera system bringing it up so I could look around my body went ridged as I noticed the three on the stage looking directly at the camera. Their faces empty and emotionless, soulless eyes seeming to stare directly at me. I switched camera shuddering shaking my head, no this must just be a trick of my mind right. There was no way they were actually alive… right? I looked down watching the slowly ticking away music timer and pressed my finger to the button winding it up frowning, so this was the puppet’s space right? The Marionette who hid in a music box. I rolled my eyes huffing slightly turning my attention back towards the stage and let out a panicked cry seeing Toy Bonnie had left. I let out a low whimper lifting my head up to look towards the long hall way turning on the flash light not spotting the animatronic. I frowned turning back to the camera only to freeze hearing a clanking noise. Turning my attention, I glared at the vent towards my right, something was inside the vent? No that couldn’t be true none of this should be happening right now. I sucked in a breath of air trying to keep my cool, I jolted hearing chimes going off through the halls my arm jerking backwards sending a few papers and the Freddy mask tumbling towards the floor.

“Shit,” I growled bending down to pick up the papers only to drop them once again the noise in the vent coming closer to me. I bit my lip placing the papers franticly back onto the desk trying to remember what the phone guy had said quickly flashing the lights on inside the vent itself coming eye to eye with the toy animatronic. Its emerald green eyes glowed an almost demonic expression displayed on its face. A laugh rippled through the air tension making it hard to breath as I tripped backing up falling on my ass.

“Well what do we have here?” a voice rang out a low chuckle emitting through the room as metal hit the floor. Forcing my head up to see Toy Bonnie standing before me his head tilted to the side, a wicked smirk draped across his face as he stared down at my form. His hand launched forward gripping onto my shirt lifting me up off of the floor, leaving my feet dangling in the air. Gasping out as he smirks at my form he clenches down moving his hand around my throat cutting off my airways. I struggle to breath hands doing nothing against the metal that held me captive. Black dots circled my vision as tears ran down my cheeks, was this how I would die? Why? What had I done to deserve this? Before I gave into the threatening darkness I heard the sound of music enter the room and a voice, haunting and yet deep speak.

“Oh look a new toy for us to break,” he laughed as the world went black.

When I awoke I let out a gasp trying to reach my neck unable to move my arms, having been bound high above my head. I let out a cry struggling to get free but to no avail. I was about to let out a scream when a low chuckle reached me.

“Struggle all you want I don’t think that will help you any,” that voice…. I shuddered lifting my head before my heart froze. The Marionette sat on a table his white pin prick eyes glowed, his form almost twice the size of me. He tilted his head to the side and smirked, his frame shaking with a haunting chuckle, “Your face is precious. Look at you. Such a naïve little girl,” he stood up floating in front of my form causing me to press closer to the wall behind me trying to get away.

“Get…get away from me,” I tried to sound menacing though I couldn’t help but stutter. I let out a cry of pain as five long fingers swiped across my vision. Cheek turning bright red in color as pain registered within my mind. My heart raced as I heard him hiss, a menacing growl rose from his voice box.

“You do not give me orders,” he spat a single finger ran down my stinging cheek digging into the flesh causing a red crimson line to appear. Removing his finger, he lifted it up to his face and smirked dipping it into his mouth chuckling, “It’s been so long since I tasted life….,” he spoke. A demonic look twisted onto his face as a chuckle erupted from him, his soul focus back on my shivering form.

“If you’re going to kill me go ahead. I don’t know why you tied me up,” I let out a low growl narrowing my eyes watching the demonic puppet in front of me. His twisted face moving to the side tilting as he looked at me.

“Oh you’re going to die. But after we play our games,” Marionette smirked his hand moving towards my head, hand gentle as it trailed down through my hair before becoming entangled in the mess. He yanked his hand back taking hair with him as well earning a loud gasp from me. Tears fell down my cheeks as he chuckled turning his head away towards the door upon hearing a knock.  
Now that he pulled away I could quickly look around it seemed that I was in a small storage closet, the desk was dusty and old, and there were old animatronic heads on shelves. I let out a yelp watching the door swing open standing outside in the dim security lights multiple sets of eyes shined, white pin pricks, demonic red, and glowing soulless black. All staring my way. I struggled within my bounds what had he meant by games? Their games? I let out a whimper I truthfully didn’t want to die but from the look on their faces I knew whatever they had planned for me wasn’t going to be pretty.

Marionette moved back over towards me his head tilted towards me as he smirked, “You humans are all the same. You struggle and plead, looking for a way out but in the end they all fall. No one is ever innocent,” he spoke to me his voice twisting as a low mechanical hiss snaked up from his voice box, “Don’t worry we won’t kill you just yet,” he told me his voice whispered into my ear.

“Why not just kill me now. I don’t want to play your games,” I leaned my face away from him only for my head to be yanked back towards him, clawed fingers piercing my flesh.

“Because what fun would it be just to paint the walls in your beautiful crimson? No we have grown tired of just killing, why not have some fun with our toys,” Marionette smirked his eyes flashed moving his hand away from my face moving back towards the desk sitting down on it crossing his legs tilting his head to look at me. He moved his hand using a finger to summon the others inside, “Get ready toy. Let’s play,” he smirked.

I watched in horror as the animatronics moved, Toy Freddy pulled at my hair yanking my head to the side causing fresh tears to fall and a scream to erupt from my lips. I tried to struggle, to pull away but his grip was like a vice.

“Stop! No please!” I let out another cry as a metallic foot stepped on my leg. I looked up watching the faceless Bonnie look down at me, his red eyes glowed as he added more pressure to it. I let out a scream as the bone splintered inside, hearing the loud snap. The animatronic above me seemed to relish in the sound totally enveloped in my pain. I let out a low whimper as the yanking on my head continued hearing a small popping sound before the hand let go. I struggled in my binds, suddenly I was lifted up by my bounded arms. I turned my head starting at Freddy his face emotionless as he dragged me across the floor out of the storage room.

“Where are you taking me! Get your grubby metallic hands off of me!” I screeched as I was tossed onto the floor a few feet from the bear. I let out a gasp wincing as my broken leg hit the floor unable to catch myself with my hands; I tried to roll to avoid hitting my head. I came to a stop my back resting against one of the picnic tables. I winced, my body bruised, battered, and sore. Eyes landing on the animatronics that now crept towards me, the twisting faces casting shadows, the air thick with anger and rage. They were all out for my blood, to break my bones one by one, to kill me slowly. I looked towards the storage room watching the Marionette stand leaning against the door frame a smirk crossed his mask as he just stared at me. I wanted to cry I was only twenty-three and now it seemed my life would end right here… right now.

“Why….,” my voice was barely a whisper but it seemed to have caused the animatronics to stop in their pursuit. I looked up at them my body shaking with effort to keep myself calm not wanting to show I was weak but also to not seem threatening.

“Why what?” Marionette asked his own head tilted to the side as he moved out into the main room, his body floating over though he didn’t get near me, he stood between the others and myself though.

“Why are you doing this? What will killing me do for you? What did I do?” I let out a low cough trying not to move. My body hurt from the abuse they had dished out.

Marionette let out a low chuckle, “You see night guard,” he spat out the word like venom, “All adults are evil deep inside, what devious minds you have taking away innocent lives,” he shook his head staring at me.

“Devious minds? Innocent lives? I’m only twenty-three! I only took this job because I needed one so my parents didn’t bug me,” I spoke body twitching in pain trying to push down a cry of pain that was trying to escape me. I watched the other animatronics who stood almost frozen in time as if waiting for a signal. I bit my lip looking back at Marionette as he clenched his fist a thoughtful look etched on his face.

“It seems our toy has a clever mind. She may be useful to us alive though,” Marionette smirked slightly turning to look at the others.

“How is she useful?” I heard a snarl from the back of the pack. Screeching of metal against a wall made me wince. I wanted to cover my ears but I was unable too.

“Foxy,” was all Marionette had to say before the room grew silent once again the puppets bone chilling voice filled the room, “Never interrupt me when I speak,” he growled eyes flashing before turning back to face me. His sickly grin etched onto his mask making me shudder my eyes shot wide open as his hand started to glow a bright orange color the thin ribbons of color moved towards me surrounding my body. It felt like hot air was brushing up against my skin and I gasped as it lifted me up into a sitting position before it faded away. I tried to open my mouth to speak but no words came to my aid.

“So why is she useful Marionette? Why shouldn’t we kill her right now?” another voice asked this time it was softer more feminine. I tilted my head to spot the toy chicken her eyes glowed brightly as they stared directly at me. Each of their expressions still held the lustful gaze in them to rip me to pieces.

“She is human that’s the key. She can help us get our revenge,” Marionette spoke looking at me, “So here is the deal. We won’t kill you unless you bring us the man we want,” he spoke fists clenching.

“The man you want? I…. I don’t understand,” terror evident within my eyes as he moved closer causing my back to press against the bench at the threatening movement.

“We don’t need to elaborate to you toy just do what we tell you and you will survive. Now do we have a deal?” Marionette reached out towards me his hand open for me to shake it. My eyes opened wide in shock, I looked at the others as nothing moved, the world seemed to freeze as I tore my gaze from the animatronics to stare at Marionette then to his hand. I didn’t want to die, but what did they want with this man they wanted revenge on? I lifted my hand grasping onto Marionette’s not meeting his gaze hearing him chuckle. The haunting laughter erupted from his voice box his grip tightened on my hand and a burning sensation crept through my body like hot wax being poured over my skin. I tilted my head back letting out a cry of pure pain as the burning sensation spread throughout my body. Suddenly I was pulled up to my feet, which oddly I could stand on both feet. Letting out a gasp I look down my once broken leg had been healed. Marionette smirked letting go of my hand tilting his head to the side, “We can’t have our toy broken right now can we?” he asked. I blinked looking down at my hand on my palm was a design a marking on it that looked like a tattoo. It was a heart covered in strings and I bit my lip looking back at Marionette.

“What…is…?” I stuttered raising my palm up for him to see only for him to tsk at me.

“Did you really think I would allow you to just waltz out of here without a reminder? You can never leave us until you have upheld your promise. You see this marking I placed on you is a way to control my toy,” Marionette smirked his eyes flashed raising his hand up snapping his fingers and I let out a scream of pain. My chest heaved feeling as though my heart was being clenched onto, squeezed upon. Tears rushed down my face as he chuckled at me, “I can control your very heart, always on the verge of life and death just by the snap of my fingers. None of us may be able to leave here but with this control over you I can make your life a living hell or I can just end your existence. And don’t think for a moment I won’t be able to tell if you don’t plan on coming back. I will know,” he spoke releasing my heart allowing me to breath. I touched my chest shaking slightly eyes focused on him biting my lip.

“What do you want me to do?” I asked before staring at the ground. I let tears roll down my cheeks towards the floor, I was his to control now for this was the life I had chosen. I couldn’t bring myself to look at him as he laughed waving the others away hearing there metallic clanking fade away.

“Start with the deaths of six children or their disappearances at the pizzeria. Tomorrow night I want those findings you understand?” he asked his voice now behind me his hands holding onto both of my arms the rope binding my wrists together was snipped falling to the ground. His hands moved up my arms long fingers wrapping around the flesh there.

“I understand….,” my voice answered before I could register what he had said. My eyes stared at the floor hearing his chuckle behind me as chimes rung throughout the building and his presence behind me had vanished. I stood there for a few moments unable to move as the building grew eerily silent. I lifting my hand flipping it over to stare at the marking tracing my fingertips over the heart and strings the surrounded it and bit my lip collapsing to my knees finally cracking letting the tears fall freely. What had I gotten myself into?


	2. Used for Amusement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut! Pure rough smut and triggers. If you don't like it don't read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters belong to Scott.

Trudging towards my car I felt like I wasn’t alone. My eyes solely focused on the mark on my palm. Why did this have to happen to me? All I did was start a job and I had been pulled into these killer animatronics lives in the matter of a few hours. I groaned climbing into my car letting my head hit the steering wheel hearing the horn go off. I frowned knuckles white in color as my grip tightened until I couldn’t feel anymore. Sensations growing numb as I tried to erase my memories of the night. Lifting my head, I stared at the figure in the window, Marionette was watching me with an emotionless face, his eyes seemed to pierce into me and I let out a low whimper. I wrapped my arms around myself turning my head to look away shaking. I felt my chest tighten before throwing my car into reverse and pulling out of the parking lot to go back home. I had research to do apparently.

I let out a groan hearing my name echoing throughout the house as I arrived home. I shuddered clenching my fists, “I’m tired I am going to bed don’t bother me,” I shouted heading towards my room taking the stairs two at a time. I didn’t want them to see the mental state I was in, didn’t want them to question the marking on my hand. I slammed the door behind me and grabbed my laptop. I quickly started to search for what Marionette wanted, why did he even want me to search for these things? Did this have to do with their revenge? Or was this something else entirely?

“Lillian? Do you want to talk about your first shift?” I heard my mother ask through the door. I froze lifting my head huffing rolling my eyes not wanting to answer her.

“No I am tired let me sleep,” I spoke trying to make my voice sound tired, like I had meant it when I said I was tired. I heard her sigh but she didn’t ask any more questions and I returned my soul focus on the computer. I laid a hand on my chest trying hard to focus on the task at hand, what if he didn’t let me sleep? Could he do that? I bit my lip running my hand towards my leg looking at it I signed. I wondered if they would kill me after all of this was over… what did they want me to do when it came to their revenge? I continued to type away on the computer saving article clippings and other press journals. I searched through theory bases as I scratched my head the linger cloud of sleep threatened to enclose around me.

Jolting awake I almost let out a screech of pain my heart felt like a vice had clamped around it. I gripped onto my sheets starring around my room whimpering under my breath struggling to remain calm. I didn’t want to alert my parents as the pain slowly faded away and I sighed softly the sun was setting by now and I grumbled frowning turning to look at the clock it was around 7ish. Great I only had a few hours to get this done, fuck! I looked back towards my laptop and frowned slightly, when did I get on this cite? I narrowed my eyes a bit taking in the article in front of me.

“Missing children mystery surrounds local pizzeria,” I read out loud though making sure not enough for anyone else outside of my room. I continued reading, “Six local children appear to have vanish while at a birthday celebration at Fazbear’s Pizza. Dylan Logan, Maxwell Jones, Robin Locke, Jasper Brown, Roland Smith, and Nick Wall have just vanished. Family and friends question their whereabouts and police have no leads…,” I shook my head slightly deciding to print out the article. I took to the police website finding their case a large Unsolved circled in red letters appeared in the top of the case file. I sighed shaking my head printing that out as well. Who were these children and why was this case unresolved? How can someone just go missing in a pizza shop? I shuddered trying hard not to think about it, if they were going to kill me the other night have they done it before? I bit my lip wiping sweat off of my brow before getting up. I needed to figure this all out before heading back to my job… not that I had a choice in the matter.

Standing in front of the double doors I hesitated. Every fiber of my being wanted to run away, every atom inside froze as I clenched onto the papers I had printed out. I bit my lip trying to gain an ounce of confidence I once had. I shook my head pushing inside towards the hell I knew was headed my way. The jingling of the bells on the door alerted the others to my presence, for their… toy had arrived. I turned to go down towards the office only for the chimes to erupt throughout the building and a chuckling was behind me. Large hand clenching around my arms, the iron grasp holding firm against my skin. I let out a yelp almost dropping the papers I had been holding. I was yanked backwards falling onto my ass as the animatronic puppet moved to stand in front of me his eyes narrowed as he smirked.

“So it seems like you did as I asked,” Marionette chuckled his head tilted.

“I didn’t have a choice now did I?” I spoke shaking my head frowning clenching the papers close to my chest my right hand clenched into a tight balled fist. It took every ounce of me not to jolt up and out of the building as metal clanking sounded behind me. I shuddered not wanting to look but I couldn’t stop myself staring up at Bonnie and Freddy. Both of them just standing there, red eyes glowed, white pin pricks shimmered as I was forced to turn my head by a metallic hand. I bit my lip eyes focused on Marionette now an icy chill passed through my body as a thin claw like finger traced the outline of my cheek, leading down towards my neck, the closer it got to my arteries the more pressure was added, his finger raking across flesh drawing bright red droplets.

“Now that I have your full attention. What did you find out?” Marionette asked chuckling watching me squirm underneath his gaze.

I didn’t know what I should start with first as I looked down breaking my gaze with Marionette a low growl was forced from him, silence roamed through the building as a snapping sound reached my ears and my arms spasmed in pain. My papers fell to the floor as I screamed out back arching in pain as my chest was tightened on, heart struggling against the power that was placed upon it. I grimaced reaching for my chest my hand moving as if trying to claw at my chest wanting the pain to end. My nails dragging against my skin as I fell backwards on the ground letting out a cry, “The case was never resolved!” I screeched out. The pain faded away and I was left panting staring up at the ceiling trying to calm myself down. Given a few moments before I sat up looking at Marionette before continuing, “The police searched for the missing children. There were no suspects apparently,” I pulled out the police report and slide it across the floor towards Marionette’s feet.

“No suspects….,” I heard Freddy growl behind me fist slamming into the wall causing pictures to fall towards the floor.

“We weren’t simply tossed away just like that. Simply forgotten,” Bonnie muttered his eyes glowed brightly causing my shadow to grow on the floor blood red outlined it and made me shudder.

“You…. you’re the missing children aren’t you?” I gasped out as what Bonnie just said clicked and I let out a yelp as my hair was yanked backwards.

“You really are stupid aren’t you?” Freddy growled his hand moved earning myself a slap across the face. I let out a cry of pain reaching to touch the swelling cheek.

“Yes we are those children mentioned in this article,” Marionette finally spoke his eyes flashed suddenly names rolled off his mask. I felt Freddy stiffen as the name Dylan left Marionette’s voice box. Bonnie looked away as the name Roland was spoken. A loud roar came down the hallway as Jasper’s name was called out. A screeching from Pirates Cove followed suit as Maxwell’s name was mentioned. I covered my ears hearing the cry of anguish as Robin left the stilled form of Marionette.

I turned to look at the puppet, “And you are Nick… Nick Walls,” I whispered earning myself another round of chest pain.

“You have no right to speak my name,” Marionette’s voice haunting though is looked like a shadow crossed his face, “I haven’t heard my name in such a long time,” his voice was soft as if he missed the name in itself. He quickly shook his head tossing the papers back towards me.

“These were useless to me. I want you to find employee records next. We need answers and that devil of a man,” Marionette spoke his voice shifting hallowing out regaining his wavering confidence. He shot me a look before a smirk crossed his frame his body sitting down on one of the tables his legs crossing as he watched me, “Now what to do with you till 6am,” he smirked his eyes turning to look at Bonnie and Freddy.

Screaming out an animatronic hand clenched around my neck lifting me up feet dangling down as I struggled gasping for air. My eyes held terror within them as I was turned to face the two a low whimper escaped my lips. I heard a low chuckle echo through the building as a few other animatronics appeared in the main room. I let out a gasp as I was thrown my body slamming into one of the tables hearing a snap and a scream was ripped from my lungs. I lifted my head feeling myself being dragged across the floor watching Toy Bonnie in the corners of my vision as he talked to Marionette the two exchanged a look but didn’t speak. I let out a squeak as my shirt started to ride up, quickly moving it back down only for Toy Freddy to move over towards me his eyes glowed a dark navy. His gaze held a curious emotion to them as he smirked.

“Did you not want us to see your skin hum?” his hand moved forwards tugging on my shirt bringing it up exposing my stomach and I yelped feeling the cold animatronic hand run along the flesh. I shivered eyes narrowing as another voice spoke up entering the room.

“Wonder what she looks like without all those clothes on,” this voice came from the pirate his eyes glowed as he lifted the eye patch hearing him snicker.

“No you will not take off my clothes! Pervert!” I screeched struggling to move from Toy Freddy. I let out a scream as the animatronic over me kicked out sending me sprawling across the floor. I winced holding my side a large red mark already forming and my body hurting and sore as I stared at the others for they had now surrounded me, menacing and demented eyes glowed sending my thoughts into a frenzy. I looked down at the floor fists clenching but I wouldn’t let the tears fall this time, I would not let them break me that easily. I let out a screech as my body was forced down. My back meeting the hard floor staring up at Bonnie his red eyes staring into mine as a low chuckle came from him.

“Now you do what we say toy,” Foxy spoke moving closer his hook raised catching the dim light before slashing forward. Ripping through my shirt nicking my skin a bit and I cried out wincing. I shuddered being forced up onto my feet sending a jolt of pain through my body. I grimaced every fiber of my being tensed as I looked around me. Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Foxy, Freddy, Golden Freddy, and Bonnie circled me. Mangle, Balloon Boy, Toy Chica and Chica stood near the stage as if enjoying what was happening. Marionette sat on the table still his soulless eyes taking in the scene but the smirk never faded from his mask. I let out a whimper fists clenching looking down at my shirt ripped and tattered now, droplets of blood clung to the fabric. I didn’t want to do this; I didn’t want to be here anymore. Why hadn’t they just killed me? Why did I take this job in the first place? I bit my lip before pulling at my shirt slowly lifting it up and over my head leaving new flesh exposed, wearing a dark crimson bra, it wasn’t fancy but it stood out against my skin.

“See now was that so hard?” Freddy moved behind me his hands around my arms holding me up against his body and I shuddered against the cold frame. I looked over towards the others and my body went rigid there was a lustful air to them, hot breath moving against my neck. Eyes shooting wide in realization and I started to struggle within Freddy’s grasp hearing him chuckle his voice low, seductive, changing. I let out a low whimper as his breath moved towards my shoulder feeling his muzzle rub against the skin before cold metallic teeth clamped down it was rough, hard, but not enough force to break my shoulder. Letting out a screech feeling the metal on my skin, ripping through a layer of flesh. His frame tensed as a surge of blood entered his dry mouth pulling back I let out a small cry not daring to look back at him as he chuckled. His hands pushed me away making me tumble into Bonnie whose hand caught me before an almost snake like coil moved within his mouth slipping down to lap at the bite mark on my shoulder feeling his frame shudder.

“What a beautiful color crimson is,” Bonnie smirked his hand ran down my body over my head down my neck and along my spine. His hand stopped at my bra and in one swift movement there was a snap and the fabric was free flowing. I yelped trying to keep my breasts hidden letting out a cry of pain as Bonnie’s hand squeezed around my free arm, “Do we need to repeat ourselves toy? All these clothes will be off one way or another,” he spoke his voice shifting darkly.

“I didn’t sign up to be raped by animatronics,” I struggled trying to break free from Bonnie’s grasp, letting out a cry of pain as my chest tightened making me collapse to my knees eyes shooting wide in shock. I lifted my gaze to stare at Marionette trying to catch my breath to alleviate the pain.

“You should think of this as a way of helping. Having poor innocent souls release their pent up stress and tension,” Marionette smirked moving off of the table his head tilted to the side as he smirked his eyes shifted to a soulless black as the pain worsened in my chest causing my back to arch freeing my breasts from there prisons. I cried out as the fabric was ripped off of my body. Cold air whipped around the exposed flesh now causing my nipples to harden.

“What a lovely figure you have,” Marionette moved hand reaching touching the large mounds on my chest, his claw like fingers tracing around the nipples causing a warmth to radiate through my body. I looked away trying to calm myself down, no I shouldn’t be liking this. I can’t be! My body can’t betray me like this, at least not now under this torture. His hands traveled to my pants pulling them off in one swift movement. I looked up towards the ceiling tears now threatening to fall feeling cold hands, multiple moving up and down my body, jaws piercing into my skin, but I barely felt anything as I spaced. This couldn’t be happening to me…

“Look how willing she is…such a submissive toy. Letting us do what we want to this body of her’s,” Toy Bonnie chuckled his eyes trailing my figure. I was snapped back to my body feeling a hand cup my womanhood a finger tracing the exposed folds. I bit my lip staring at Toy Freddy who smirked back at me, his devilish looks seemed to crush me. I tilted my head to look away no sounds coming from me as my body let go a shudder feeling something hard brush against my cheek. I was afraid to turn my head not wanting to, terrified. I felt a hand jolt my head, twisting it to look over at the direction letting out a low cry. Eyes landing on the hard metallic member of Freddy. It twitched as he moved it across my lips and I grimaced sealing my mouth shut. I would not do what he wanted, I wouldn’t let him. I felt a finger thrust into my womanhood and a cry was pulled from my lungs opening my mouth hearing Toy Bonnie chuckle. Freddy took his chance and thrusted his member into my mouth causing me to choke the taste of metal in my mouth caused me to spasm.

“Suck it,” Freddy ordered me his voice demanding and husky as he tilted his head back. I didn’t know what to do. I was a virgin in every possible aspect never once having an experience. I heard Foxy laugh his frame creaking with effort.

“She is a virgin look at her face,” Foxy shouted almost falling on the floor.

“Poor toy we have to fix that now don’t we,” Golden Freddy finally spoke up his member moving across my breasts. He moved straddling me his dick rubbing in between the mounds on my chest. I tried to cry out but Freddy twisted his hand in my hair forcing my head to move along his member. I gagged but didn’t throw up, never had much of a gag reflex as the tip rubbed against the back of my throat. I had tears falling down my cheeks as the two animatronics got to work on the top part of my body.

“You ready toy? The games have only just begun,” Marionette spoke his voice seemed to be everywhere and nowhere at the same time as he moved I shut my eyes tight feeling a member brush against my folds. The head thick as it rubbed before pushing into me. My back arched pain ripped me apart as the large member entered through my satin folds, pushing past muscles never used. Tears freely flowing down my cheeks down towards the floor as it came to a hilt.

“Shit,” I heard Freddy as his member throbbed within me. I couldn’t pull my head away as he forced himself all the way to the hilt as he released. The substance bitter and vile as it traveled down my throat, invading my mouth as he pulled out smirking satisfied.

I started to cough letting out a cry of pain as Marionette began to move inside of me, his thrusts causing heat to build within my core. I struggled to stay calm as Golden Freddy released, his cum shooting against my face, neck and breasts. I blinked looking at him as he was quickly replaced by Toy Freddy who resumed what the animatronic before him was doing. Marionette sped up causing a low moan to escape me, the pain had slowly faded over time.

“Is our toy enjoying herself?” I heard Marionette grunt out. His claw like fingers ran down my thighs drawing thin lines of blood that he lapped up. Another moan escaped me as Toy Freddy bent down towards my exposed breasts his tongue snaked out running over the nipples causing my toes to curl. I let out a hitched breath, what where they doing to me? I shouldn’t be feeling pleasure from this, not while they were raping me.

“My turn,” Foxy growled grasping onto my head forcing his member inside of my mouth. He chuckled, “It’s so warm,” he spoke his hooked hand reaching to cause a small squeal as it ran across my cheek drawing a thin line of crimson there. I moaned out body being abused and ravaged by the animatronics. I could feel every thrust and movement as my core burned. I arched my back as Marionette hit a spot inside of me that made me cry out in pleasure.

“Oh? What was that toy? Mind doing that again?” Marionette chuckled hitting the same satin spot my walls clenching around the large member holding it captive inside of me. I let out another cry of pleasure as Toy Freddy came moving off of me. My body continued to heat up as I felt something build within me. I let out a cry as my body rippled as I came around his member. Hearing him chuckle before he hilted fully inside, his member throbbing as he came, cum shooting up into my womb. The heat filled my belly as I shuddered he pulled out of me his eyes held a mocking laughter.

“I’m coming,” Foxy let out a growl as another wave of bile inducing cum ran down my throat. Swallowing it all sending waves of pleasure that shot through my body once again.

“It looks like our toy is enjoying this,” Marionette moved a few strands of hair from my eyes chuckling, “Seems like this was the reason you signed up after all,” he nodded moving back to let the last two take there turns.

“Oh this has been long overdue,” Toy Bonnie spoke moving me from my position so he could crawl underneath me, his member throbbing and my core ached letting out a needy whimper. _What the hell was I doing? Fuck!_ He made me straddle him lowering me onto his member with hitched breath. I moaned out feeling his member reach deep within me, twitching and throbbing as he thrust upward making sure he was all the way inside.

“Now it’s my turn,” Bonnie spoke moving behind me. His member probing my backside and I let out a gasp. He couldn’t be serious no he couldn’t do this I wasn’t ready. He was dry and I wasn’t prepared. He moved forward his thick head forcing its way into my ass. I let out a cry of pain as my body was torn apart inside by the two ravished bunnies. Their members pressing deep within me, causing moans to be ripped from my body. I lost count on how many times I came as their hips rocked me back and forth. I couldn’t hold myself together seeming to come apart by the seams. I tilted my head backwards screaming in pure bliss the animatronic names that danced from the tongue.

“Someone is enjoying herself. And now who was the one who struggled to leave hum?” Toy Bonnie snickered his hand grasping onto mine bringing them up to his muzzle licking them with his metallic tongue. I felt the two of them tense their frames speeding up as a release was evident. I let out a loud moan as I came followed soon after by the two bunnies. My entire body was shaking in pure bliss as I was emptied and pushed to the ground staring up at the ceiling trying to contain my bliss but I just couldn’t. Ever part of me had come alive, every fiber was on edge. I sat up slowly once I had calmed down enough to look at the animatronics who had ravaged me trailing my hand up from my stomach to my neck eyes flashing towards them feeling the sticky left over cum. I pulled my finger and smirked licking the cum off of it looking at them all making sure they were watching.

“What a slut,” Foxy spoke up his eyes glowing as he chuckled.

“Technically….” My voice trailed off the sound almost frightened me as if it wasn’t myself at all, “I’m your toy,” my eyes held a smirk to them as a grin crossed my face. Chimes echoed throughout the building and I collected my clothes putting what I could back on but not too fast letting the retreating animatronics get a show of what they had done to my body. I felt a hand trace up my bare spine and I turned suddenly meeting Marionette face to face.

“You will always be our toy. Don’t forget what I asked of you,” he ordered me his white pin prick eyes glowed chuckling as he watched me nod.


	3. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and gore, if you don't like it then don't read.

Groaning I awoke from my slumber, I turned to look at my clock. It was five in the evening and I grumbled. I went to sit up but my body was harshly sore. I shook my head huffing; my family had been asleep when I had come home so there had been no questions when it came to my appearance. I sighed sitting up finally sucking in a breath rubbing my side where I had been kicked pulling my shirt up to revel a rather ugly bruise dark purple in color and I winced, “Dammit Toy Freddy,” I growled rolling my eyes. I bit my lip sighing softly turning to my computer cracking my knuckles knowing I had work that needed to be done. 

Arriving that night, I took in a deep breath walking into the building letting out a low sigh stretching tilting my head to the side wondering where everyone was. I had arrived just as the bells went off. I huffed walking further into the building stopping and turning to head down towards the office setting down the papers and sitting down in the chair blinking feeling weird sitting in here. I opened up the camera system only for them to be offline and I scratched my head. 

“Where the fuck is everyone? I mean seriously,” I grumbled getting up reaching forward grasping onto the Freddy head and rolled my eyes, “Yes this was supposed to protect me? A pathetic head. There is no protection from these demonic animatronics,” my knuckles turned white as I clenched onto the head. Anger burned within me as I threw the head making a loud banging noise echo throughout the building, “Fuck this shit,” I spat looking down at my palm tracing the marking there and sighed, “I’m just a toy….,” I whispered to myself. 

“Oh say that louder,” a voice spoke from behind me. I tensed turning to face Marionette his frame leaning against the back of the office wall. He pushed himself forward towards me towering form standing inches from my body, “Say that again,” he let out a low growl.

“I’m…. a toy,” I spoke my voice was trying to be steady not letting it waver.

His hand reached fingers tracing down my neck and along the plunging neck lined shirt I was wearing, “Louder,” his fingers cutting open my skin. 

“I’m a toy,” I spoke my words trailing out of my lips, lighter and submissive following his orders. 

“And whose toy are you?” Marionette asked me yanking me close to his frame.

“All the animatronics. I’m whatever you want,” I spoke a bit of seduction hinted at my voice. Hearing him chuckle he smirked at me his eyes glowed as he snaked his hands underneath my shirt lifting it up to trace my body. 

“Good to know you have accepted your place here,” Marionette smirked pushing me away from him. I looked at him before reaching and grabbing the paper work from the desk.

“So I found something interesting while researching,” I spoke looking at him handing him the paperwork. He tilted his head reaching and grabbing the papers looking through them and a low chuckle escaped him. 

“Vincent that’s his name,” Marionette smirked his fingers clenching around the papers as an angry look filled his eyes. He flung the papers away letting them scatter around fluttering down towards the ground. I let out a gasp as his hand launched forward grasping onto my neck pushing me up onto the desk, but he let go once I was there his eyes focusing on me not moving closer. I tilted my head in confusion. There was no anger behind the movement, no emotion at all actually. I wanted to reach out but I didn’t want to anger him as a loud roar echoed from down the hall and I tensed. Marionette chuckled shaking his head moving away from me turning to float out of the door. 

“I would stay in here until I come get you toy. Don’t want to get mixed up out there now,” Marionette spoke moving out of view. I jumped off of the table moving towards the hall confusion etched upon my face. I froze hearing the sounds of screaming rippling through the building, the sounds of talking, and laughter. My body tensed as I left the office walking down the hall towards the sound stopping to peek my head into the room. My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach as bile rose in my throat. Crimson red pooled on the floor painting across the wall. Toy Freddy reached forward towards the still alive victim grasping ahold of the poor man jaws moving as it bit through flesh and bone hard jaws pulling away the lower part of his arm. The screams were deafening as the man was ripped apart. I grew dizzy trying hard not to vomit at the stench of death and blood. I staggered using the wall for support trying not to fall, not wanting the others to see me. I covered my mouth as the man below the animatronics bit by bit disappeared. 

Watching as blood dripped down jaws as chunks of flesh grinded between teeth. Metal tongues lapping at the crimson fluid. Bodies moving in a predatory dance taking turns ripping into the man, like crocodiles their limbs ripped and pulled the man apart like streamers. Skin coming apart reveling glistening white and red underneath. The sounds of sloshing echoed off of the walls as bellies filled with the mush of skin, bone, and life. I felt my stomach lurch as I felt the need to vomit, heads tipped back in ultimate pleasure. All the while the man still fought, alive and moving. Eaten alive forced to watch his own demise made it even worse. 

I winced as I heard the man try to scream out blood bubbling up making it hard for him to speak at all. The only thing he managed to get out made my blood run cold, “Run”. I jolted backwards as the gurgling fell away as ripping echoed through the building the sight of his head being torn from his body between Chica’s jaws the dead look within the man’s once living eyes made me drop to the floor. They were… eating him…devouring him. It made me sick to my stomach watching a pieces of flesh were devoured and swallowed. I covered my mouth with my hand standing up and running back towards the office tripping and falling colliding with the chair. My entire body shaking as I finally lost the will of my stomach throwing up my contents unable to control myself any longer. 

My entire body was shaking in terror what had I just witnessed? I covered my ears the sounds of talking moved down the hall towards me. Voices growing louder as I hid underneath the desk struggling to contain myself. Sweat dripped down my brow and my cheeks flushed bright red. I let out a screech as a hand jolted out gripping onto my leg pulling me out from under the desk and high into the air upside down. I crossed my arms over my chest spotting Freddy and Bonnie and I huffed a bit trying not to show I was afraid. 

“What’s with the look toy?” Bonnie asked tilting his head to fully look at me. I shuddered spotting red on his jaws but something else stood out to me. Their movements were faster than they had been last night and I froze. Did that mean they needed to eat…people in order to continue living like this? I felt like I was going to vomit once again.

“Hey her face it turning green,” Foxy spoke up leaning against the wall rolling his one visible eye. I winced as Freddy turned and I covered my face trying to avoid hitting the chair grumbling under my breath. 

“Yeah because I am upside down,” I spoke frowning trying to keep calm. I hit my head on the floor as Freddy dropped me. I rubbed the back of my head shaking slightly, great now I would have a bump and a head ache. 

“Come with us,” Bonnie spoke slipping out of the room moving up the hall. I bit my lip following after the bunny animatronic Freddy and Foxy following close behind me and I sighed hearing the two of them snicker. I rolled my eyes having worn a short skirt tonight that showed off my legs. We walked past the now darkened party room where the man inside had taken his last breaths and I almost froze having to be pushed by Freddy. I clenched my fists as we entered the main room and I watched as the lights flickered on causing me to cover my eyes feeling a spot light on me and I sighed frowning. Feeling Freddy and Foxy move past me towards the others as I was left alone in the spot light. What was this? What where they playing at? I’m sure confusion was evident on my face.

“You know it’s very rude to interrupt a private meal right?” Marionette spoke moving out of the shadows as if materializing and I shuddered. I tensed waiting for the pain from my chest to activate but it never came and I blinked confused. I tilted my head to the side they were all watching me as if waiting for me to speak.

Taking in a shaky breath I let my voice be heard, “I… I didn’t know,” I shuddered, “Who was that even? Just a random man?” I asked my body starting to shake as Marionette moved closer to me but didn’t step into the light his eyes glowed. He reached out taking hold of my hand his grip tight as he forced open my palm setting something cold in it before closing the palm again walking backwards towards the stage. I blinked before staring down at my hand opening it and my entire body started to move and twitch. Goosebumps ran up my arms staring at the band of gold. The man had been married, he probably had a family and now. My head jolted up to look at the others fists clenching once again, they had killed him. An innocent man devoured and turned into nothing. How many lives had they taken like this before? 

“So you kill random people and eat them,” I rubbed the space between my temple looking at the others eyes narrowed, “You eat human beings,” I shook my head. Would that have been my fate that night? I shuddered hearing laughter rise from the stage watching Marionette he shook his head he was sitting on a chair that he must have moved himself. I bit my lip trembling as his condescending voice rose.

“You need to eat don’t you to survive? Well so do we,” Marionette chuckled his head tilted as he spoke watching me, “Do you cry over spilled milk?” his eyes flashed as I almost gagged was he referring to blood? I blinked as the light faded away and I relaxed a bit more.

“Next time when I say stay put you are to do so, but for now you must be punished,” Marionette stood up from the chair moving to the edge of the stage smirking. I sighed softly looking back down at the ring lifting it up so they could see it before I flung it away. Shaking my head sadly for I didn’t move from my spot. I heard the sound of metal clanking towards me but I didn’t look as arms reached wrapping around me dragging me across the floor. I let my eyes close as I was flung through the air hitting the wooden stage and rolling. I groaned a bit lifting my body up to stand wincing as I did so my hair falling into my face. I had noticed there were only two animatronics in view the others had simply vanished. Freddy and Foxy moved on the stage and I flipped my hair out of my face. 

“You know what to do toy,” Foxy reached forward grabbing ahold of my shirt. I closed my eyes taking in a deep breath and removed my shirt underneath I was wearing a dark black lacy bra, in parts it was almost see through and I heard Freddy take in a sharp breath. His hands moving trailing up and down my sides stopping at the large bruise on my side and chuckled.

“Toy Freddy got you good,” Freddy smirked moving his muzzle up to my shoulder where he had bitten me the day before, “But here is my mark,” he spoke his breath hot against my skin. I let out a low gasp as he bit down into my flesh once more his arms wrapping around me. Foxy’s hook moved and snagged onto my skirt pulling it off reveling my matching thong. I tilted my head back as Freddy’s hand moved reaching the fabric, cold metallic hands slipping underneath. Heat was starting to pool as my core ached to be filled. Freddy removed his jaws from my shoulder letting me go. I looked between the two of them and smirked slightly I moved my hands up and down my sides removing my bra then my thong fully exposing myself for their amusement. There was a part of me screaming out to stop, wanting me to run but it was overwhelmed by need. They had been a part of taking my virginity, using me turned me on. I missed the feeling of being filled up by their members and the hot feeling of cum inside of me. Just picturing it cause my womanhood to ache with need. My body was corrupted and I was reveling in it. 

“Come here toy,” Foxy growled his member throbbing as he held it in his hand. His eye patch was lifted up as he chuckled. 

I moved over towards him like he instructed and without warning he turned me around my hand propped up on the stage wall his member rubbing at my entrance before thrusting into me. His breath hitched as he chuckled pushing fully into me and not pulling out. He ground his pelvis into me his member inside twisting within the satin folds causing a moan to escape me. I tilted my head backwards feeling his hook run down the back of my spine drawing blood. His movements inside were rough and unstable almost as if he couldn’t contain himself. I let out a cry as he pulled me from the wall flipping me around as Freddy moved behind me. I grimaced feeling him enter me, my ass taking another go around dry. I cried out feeling squished between the two large animatronics. My hands clenched wrapping around Foxy’s arms letting out a cry, pleasure mixed with pain. They both didn’t slow in their pursuits as they moved within me. My body sparking as they fell into more of a rhythm as time went on. 

“Shit toy. Moan for me,” Freddy growled moving his jaws biting down on my opposite shoulder making me spasm as they grinded into me. Foxy’s hook moved down towards my stomach causing me to moan out the hook drawing lines that danced across my skin. I fully let go, mind going blank feeling every movement inside, how was this a punishment? I felt teeth landing on both of my shoulders. Foxy’s were like razors digging deep into my skin causing me to cry out this time in pain. Freddy’s tongue moved across the markings licking up the blood that built up. 

“Foxy…. that… that hurts,” I let out a low whimper trying to look at him but a cry escaped me as he dug down deeper towards the bone. I shuddered closing my eyes as his jaw released after a few moments. My core was burning now aching to be pushed over the edge. My breaths were becoming pants of need and want as they continued to ravish me. I let out a moan of pure bliss as Foxy hilted releasing deep inside, filling me up with warmth. Freddy following not far behind as the two stood there still inside letting me take in everything they had to give me. My body was panting as I moaned out body taking everything they had given me. I let out a soft whine feeling my body almost drop to the ground only for Freddy to catch me laying me down on the ground my body sore but still full of bliss. I closed my eyes reliving the moments before opening them once again to stare at the two animatronics and smirked pulling my hair to frame my face reaching up towards my shoulders fingers tracing the bite marks. Foxy’s was jagged, deep, almost like a shark bite shredded skin. I moved my hand towards my other shoulder feeling Freddy’s it was not as deep, though the force had been harder causing the skin to be tender as if bruised. 

“Relishing in bliss?” I heard a voice pulling me from the markings as I looked over spotting Marionette. I simply nodded my head not speaking as I sat on the stage my core was still a live wire, I wanted more. My body craved it, the abuse it took made me feel more alive than I had. Deep inside I was realizing how twisted they were corrupting my mind, pulling me into the darkness that was there life. I felt a presence move closer to me and I smiled up as Marionette traced a finger up my cheek his eyes glowed as he pushed me down on the stage my back against the cold floor. 

“Don’t think your punishment isn’t over,” Marionette let out a low growl his fingers tracing up and down my body shuddering feeling heat continue to build. His fingers sunk into my side and pain enveloped me. His claws like razors feeling them slice against my skin but I couldn’t help but smile. What was I turning into? These feelings shouldn’t be happening, this wasn’t right. I arched my back as his member was thrusted into me, hilting deeply not bothering to give me a warning. I jolted as his fingers removed from my side and I moaned watching him lick the blood off his fingers. Red crimson dripped down onto my body spotting my skin. He smirked a bit looking down at me before moving his fingers towards my mouth and he chuckled slightly. 

“Suck,” he growled eyes flashing as I opened my mouth doing as he ordered the metallic razors danced upon my tongue the iron taste of my blood was an offset but this was turning me on. I moaned out as his thrusts grew more evident the harder he went, his pelvis hitting against mine grinding into me. 

“What a dirty toy. Enjoying the taste of your own blood are we? What a masochistic toy you are, such a plaything,” Marionette grunted out his voice deep, husky tones as he stopped moving. He removed his fingers from my mouth cutting my lip in the process. His eyes stared down at me watching as I whined in need this wasn’t what I wanted, I needed it my body craved the abuse. 

“Beg. Beg for me to continue toy,” Marionette growled his fingers tracing down my body, with each trace a new line was cut into my body. I looked at him and bit my tongue, would I stoop so low as to beg. I felt the waves of pleasure run through my body as his clawed fingers dug into my sides. I could hear snickering from a few others, knowing they were watching this. I was being watched through these acts but I didn’t care, I was there toy a play thing and I wanted this….no I craved it. 

“Please Marionette please give it to me. Your toy wants to be abused,” I spoke letting out a needy whine body shifting slightly trying to get a better angle. I watched Marionette smirk as if somewhat pleased by the answer his claws moved towards my neck hand wrapping around my airway as he thrusted deeper inside. I let out a chocked cry my insides spasming feeling him harden more. I struggled to get breath into my lungs as he moved the hand clenching down making me see stars on the edge of my vision. 

“Let me hear you. Scream out for me, say my name,” Marionette hissed into my ear. His movements becoming more erratic as I screamed out constricting around his member. My satin walls squeezing the metallic member inside as I climaxed. 

“Marionette!” I cried out as my body was wracked with pleasure head tilting feeling him chuckle the vibrations moving through me. 

“So submissive. What happened to that fighting spirit hum? Have me corrupted that virgin mind of yours already? Has our darkness seeded within you?” Marionette chuckled his eyes shimmering as he laughed at me. Causing a bright red blush upon my face making me look away in embarrassment only for pain to erupt within my chest and I cried out. I looked back at him the pain continuing as I panted he removed his hand from my neck leaving it raw and red. He laughed at my pain as I writhed beneath him in agony as he came pulling out leaving me spasming on the floor. I clutched my chest as the pain faded away leaving me breathless and unable to move for a few moments. 

“I asked you questions and when I do I expect answers,” Marionette growled his fingers traced my stomach leaving behind a crisscross of markings. I sat up slowly looking down at my stomach to see words displayed within the lines, toy was evident. I smirked slightly feeling claimed, a possession to be used in any way they wanted. 

“Corrupted me…,” I snickered looking straight into his eyes watching him as I smirked, “You know how weak humans are under your powers and strength. I stood no chance so yes you have,” I traced the markings along my body. Each line brought me a sickening feeling of joy that I would have originally tried to fight, “I have gotten a taste of hell… and now I refuse heaven,” I spoke a curved demented smile shown on my face as I heard a laugh behind me. Turning my head, I looked at Golden Freddy as he leaned against the stage wall his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Hell…. You have no idea what it’s like,” Golden Freddy moved closer yanking me up by my arm letting me dangle as his hand squeezed down on the bone. I shuddered staring into his eyes as he smirked at me, “Do you honestly think you know what hell is? I can defiantly show you,” his jaws opened flashing teeth. I bit my lip licking at the blood that was there from Marionette watching him not making a sound or moving as he flung me off of the stage my body hitting the ground. I let out a cry of pain as my skull hit the end of a table with a satisfying crack. I groaned reaching behind my head feeling the ooze of blood trickle between my fingertips pulling the digits away looking at the crimson that lingered. I lifted my head looking up at the stage before standing up staggering hand holding onto the table to keep myself from falling over.

“Like this isn’t hell for me?” I chuckled frowning, “To be abused, beaten, played with, toyed, and above all raped. I would say it’s my own personal hell but deep down parts of me love it,” I smirked slightly staggering, “Your corruption has crawled into me and planted a seed and I want it to thrive,” I laughed tilting my head back. Though silence followed soon after as the others stared at me. I bit my lip feeling like maybe I went out of bounds waiting for my punishment but it never came. I watched Marionette move over towards me stopping in front of me. His hand reaching out touching my cheek the feeling was soft unlike his rough nature. 

“Tell me what you are thinking. Your honest truth,” Marionette spoke his claws moving against my skin. 

“Honest truth?” I repeated before letting out a low sigh, “Where do I begin,” I whispered my voice was low but I didn’t look away from him. I felt his hand on my face almost as if it was comforting, “I never wanted this job. I never wanted to be here, forced into the night where it was live or die. That first night…,” my voice trailed off frowning, “I cursed your existences every one of you for making me your slave. For turning me into a servant that would be abused at a moment’s notice. The second night changed my view, you took my virginity, my innocence, and my light,” I growled fists clenching shaking my head slightly though I didn’t move from his hand feeling the claws against my skin relax, “I enjoyed the pain you caused and submitted to it. I want to help in any way I can,” my voice grew soft, “In some way I feel like a light switch was turned on inside that this is why I got this job in the first place,” I watched him frown, “And if that means I am to be constantly used I don’t mind it. I don’t mind the abuse if it helps you,” I turned watching a few of the animatronics on the stage who stood frozen unmoving. 

“How can you after all we have done be this way?” Marionette asked letting out a low growl his mask tilting as he stared at me removing his hand from my face.

“Because deep down maybe I’m more like you then I realized. For I love the torture and the pain. I crave and need to be fucked and controlled,” my eyes flashed hearing a chuckle from the stage knowing it was Foxy but didn’t avert my gaze, “So let me be your toy…. your slave…a submissive pet for your needs and everything in between,” I spoke there was a slight beg to my voice. I didn’t want this to stop, I was finally accepting who I was and I enjoyed every moment of pain and pleasure. 

Marionette chuckled shaking his head yanking me close to his body my naked skin on his metal frame his eyes staring into mine, “You’re such a masochistic toy. You will continue doing as we say no questions asked, no fighting, and if you do you will be punished however we see fit,” he spoke his voice commanding. It sent a shiver down my spine as I watched him move around me. He stopped rubbing his mask before pushing me towards the stage making me trip and fall. I skidded across the ground wincing as my knees were cut up. I narrowed my eyes letting out a low hiss of pain struggling to get up only for a foot to land on my back forcing me down. I lifted my head watching the rest of the animatronics move out of the shadows as if ghosts. I spotted Golden Freddy as his foot added pressure to my back and I grimaced taking in a breath. 

“How does it feel toy… to accept your fate?” Foxy asked bending down staring into my eyes. I tilted my head to the side and smirked back a dark light in my eyes.

“I revel in it thank you very much,” I spoke my voice a bit mad as Golden Freddy let me sit up my eyes shimmered in the glowing light, “I accept it fully,” I looked down at the marking on my hand and ran my finger over it bringing my head towards it licking the mark slowly letting out a laugh. 

“If it had been this easy to corrupt such an innocent soul we should have done it sooner,” Mangle spoke up from her spot on the ceiling her mechanical parts twitching as she stared down at me. 

“Well we had to find the right one to corrupt. And it seems like we have,” Marionette spoke sitting on a chair his legs crossed. He lifted his finger and wagged it towards me, “Come here,” he commanded. I stood up walking over without hesitation moving past the others before coming to a stop. He pointed to his side and a wicked smirk crossed his face.

“Get on all fours by my side,” he chuckled eyes lighting up as he watched me. I smirked moving towards his side sinking to my knees hands placed on the floor. He reached over and pat my forehead his clawed fingers running through my hair. 

“This is your life now,” he waved his hands towards the others, “Night after night we will be waiting for you,” his voice continued as another spoke up.

“You can never escape us,” Bonnie spoke up red eyes flashing.

“There is no way out for you now toy,” Freddy smirked clenching his fists. 

“We will ensnare you,” Foxy nodded his head showing off his hook raising it up for me to look at it. 

“We will always find you,” Toy Bonnie chuckled his eyes glowed demonically. 

Toy Freddy let out a haunting laughter as he winked my way, “You are our personal toy,” he nodded. 

My face was turned to look back at Marionette as I watched his face twist, “You are ours. Our toy, our plaything, our personal doll,” he chuckled, “Don’t you agree?” he asked me letting go of my head to take everything in. I turned to look at the others letting a wicked smirk cross my face. 

“I agree full heartedly. I’m not going anywhere… I am a fly caught in a spider’s web. A part of a show that never ends. A never-ending nightmare that I am thrilled to be a part of,” I answered nodding my head earning a chuckle from Marionette. Oh I was going to have a grand time here in my own personal hell… and I reveled in it.


	4. Snapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a twisted way to die. ;)

“Lillian what the hell is wrong with you? What goes on at your job where you get covered in bruises and cuts?” I heard my mother shout after me as I walked up to my room. I grumbled slightly trying to avoid her question. I let out a low gasp as she latched onto my arm pulling me back down the stairs to get a good look at me her eyes shot wide in horror, her light blue eyes hallowed darkly. She reached brushing warm fingertips across the cut marks on my face. I tried to stop her as she now started to poke a prod me.

“Mom stop it ok! Leave me alone,” I let out a low growl fists clenching trying to get away from her prowling eyes. She tugged on my shirt lifting it up and her body stiffened. She covered her face with her hands tears springing to her eyes.

“What are you doing to yourself? That’s it I am calling your boss clearly something is going on there,” she spoke turning to go grab her phone. My eyes show open in horror, if she called my boss would he fire me? I looked down at my marking and felt hallow pain shoot through me as a reminder. I moved forward towards her grabbing the phone from her shaking my head.

“I’m fine mom. I tripped and fell trying to clean the office up. It’s a bit unorganized and I just hate clutter you know that. Besides my boss said I could rearrange my office anyway I like,” I told her lying through my teeth. I watched her relax slightly handing her back the phone.

“You’re not lying to me are you?” she asked raising an eyebrow trying to catch me in a lie. I shook my head trying to be as believable as possible I couldn’t let her know the truth, I couldn’t let her call my boss. I knew I would surely die if I didn’t show up one night. I bit my lip turning to walk up the stairs trying to keep myself calm. I went into my room locking the door behind me. I moved towards my floor length mirror and stripped taking in my figure. The bruises and cuts ranged all over my body. I smirked a bit touching the bit marks on my shoulders trailing down to the kick mark Toy Freddy had left me. I ran my and across my neck that was slightly off colored from Marionette’s hand. I touched my stomach tracing the word cut into it and I couldn’t help but chuckle to myself. What did the next night have in store for me? 

Turning I made my way over to the bed though I froze hearing the steps outside creak and there was a knock at the door. I turned quickly putting on my robe making sure I covered up all the marks before unlocking and opening the door. Watching my mother as she stormed inside yanking the door shut.

“I will not stand being lied too. Now what is going on with you?” she asked more like hollered at me, her face burned a bright red color. She was fuming I could tell but I couldn’t even begin to explain to her what was happening. I shook my head trying to keep calm not wanting to arouse suspicion. 

“Mom nothing is wrong please let me just go to sleep. I have night shifts all this week so I need to get my rest,” I spoke trying to sound tired but oh no my mother wasn’t having it. She pulled at my robe reveling the large bite mark on my shoulder. I watched her recoil in shock her body shaking in fear and worry.

“What…is that? Did something stab you?” she asked in complete horror. 

I tried to recover myself but I couldn’t find a reason, what was I going to do? I shook my head, “Mom no what the heck. No listen to me ok. Its… make up,” I lied. I wanted to face palm at that lie, it was so stupid. 

“How the hell is that make up?” she screeched at me.

“Because the guard after me came in early and she is a Halloween make-up artist. She wanted to try a new technique out on me and I guess it worked,” I brightened up smiling a bit.

“Make-up artist? How… interesting I didn’t know someone could be that skilled,” my mother bought the lie at least that's what I thought. I relaxed slightly nodding my head.

“Yep she is really good now let me go wash this off and go to sleep ok,” I told her as she nodded leaving the room. I exhaled a breath I didn’t know I was hold to sigh shaking my head. I stared at my reflection in the mirror what was I going to do? 

I rolled my eyes walking into the building my confidence growing each time I entered this hell hole. I tilted my head to the side arrive early tonight, it was only 11:50 so I put my stuff away and clocked in. I returned to the main room and laid down on one of the tables staring up at the ceiling. I groaned rubbing my face shaking my head crossing my arms over my chest, this was not good at all. I sighed closing my eyes listening to the last minutes of silence before the chimes rang throughout the building, I knew they would be coming soon so I didn’t move. 

“Is the toy sleeping?” I heard a voice speak, it sounded childish and I opened my eyes sitting up spotting Balloon Boy and rubbed my arm raising an eye brow before looking around spotting a few other animatronics standing around the room none coming close other than this one.

“No I was thinking that’s all,” I spoke biting my lip watching Freddy tilt his head.

“Thinking? Oh mind enlightening us?” he asked his frame moving, gears churned inside as crisp moments brought him closer to me. I frowned a bit before pulling back my shirt exposing my shoulders for him and grumbled. 

“My mother is questioning my markings,” I looked at him shaking my head, “She threated to call my boss,” I told him jumping hearing a fist slam down against one of the games causing it to sputter and spark. I turned my head spotting Bonnie his eyes shifted the bright crimson glowing as a growl escaped him. 

“And that’s our problem how?” Toy Bonnie spoke up his ears flicking back and forth. I let out a huff moving to stand up.

“You don’t seem to understand,” my fists clenched, “If my boss found out about the cuts, the bruises and the bite marks he might think either you are malfunctioning or I am doing something against policy. Do you know what will happen…,” I stared at Toy Bonnie crossing my arms over my chest, “I will be fired,” I spat out eyes narrowing in anger.

“Fired?” Mangle spoke up her head moved creaking with effort as she climbed down from the ceiling. Her parts scraping against the tile as she landed with a thud. 

“Yes fired meaning I wouldn’t be the night guard anymore,” I spoke letting out a yelp feeling hands wrap around my arms pulling me backwards. My back pressed against robotic metal and I sighed relaxing against the frame. 

“We can’t have that now can we,” Marionette hissed in my ear his frame pressing down onto me. 

“I lied to her today but she is suspicious. I don’t….,” I couldn’t bring myself to speak up feeling Marionette’s grip around me tighten and I shuddered eyes jolting wide feeling razors cut into my skin, “I don’t… no I won’t leave here. I don’t want to leave,” my fists clenched feeling haunting laughter vibrate off of Marionette. 

“Well frankly toy you don’t have much of a choice now do you? Leave… whether forced or not and you will die,” Marionette snickered shoving me away from him a smirk played across his face. I caught myself to avoid falling over letting out a shaky sigh as I bit my lip reaching to touch my chest feeling my heart beat inside. I would die no matter what happened in the end, I couldn’t be the night guard forever. 

“I know I don’t have a choice,” I removed my hand to open my palm facing it towards him, “I’m own aren’t I? When a toy misbehaves its broken and thrown away,” I clenched my fist back up letting my hand drop not taking my eyes off of Marionette, “I know no matter what I do, how long it takes, or what is in store for me but, I can never go back. Once you are done with me you will destroy me, crush me from the inside out,” I tilted my head eyes glowing, “My heart exploding within my chest,” I smirked slightly, “But until then I am here to do as you please… I just have to deal with my mother,” I spoke. 

I watched Marionette move over towards his music box letting a hand run along the side of it as he was deep in thought. I turned to look at the others around me, Mangle had moved back up onto the ceiling hanging over the stage. 

“I know how you can deal with your mother,” Balloon Boy spoke up his bright blue eye held an innocent look in them. I tilted my head to the side blinking in confusion not sure how to respond actually I was worried. 

“Oh? How?” I asked not sure where this all was going but I would let him speak not wanting to make the others mad after all he was still an animatronic even with the creepy kid like features. 

“Bring her here where we can deal with her,” Balloon Boy chuckled his laughter demonic in nature making me freeze in place before backing up a few steps eyes shooting wide in horror. I knew what the animatronics were capable of, I knew they would kill her. 

“No I… I won’t do that,” I shook my head my voice shaking with effort. 

“Oh? Why is that? Don’t want her to know who you really are?” Balloon Boy asked moving closer to me his head tilted to the side a shadow crossed his features, “A masochistic toy who loves to have her brains fucked out by living human eating animatronics? One who gets off on pain and who made a deal with the devils in the night?” he asked his face seemed to twitch and I let out a cry of pain as he swung his balloons my way. The sheer force against my chest caused breath to leave my lungs and I collapsed to my knees struggling to get air. I winced as he used his sign to force my head up to look at him his eyes had shifted, black soulless voids seemed to swallow me whole. 

“I’m not sentencing my mother to death. I may have signed my life away but I will be dammed if I do the same to her,” I hacked out as my lungs filled with air only to have chest pain wrack my body. I grimaced shaking from head to toe as I turned my head spotting Marionette staring at me. My back arched as the pain worsened and I cried out, the fire within my body heating me up, sweat rolling down my forehead as tears sprang to my eyes. The pain was unbearable now. I gripped my chest not knowing how much longer I could take this letting out a scream as the pain jolted through me causing me to fall backwards twitching on the floor. The cold tile against burning skin, I was on fire. 

“What did I tell you about talking back,” Marionette tsked as me rolling his eyes. He floated over to my form looking down, his frame towering over me. A wicked look etched into his mask, “I could end your insignificant existence right here and now. You wouldn’t have to deal with anything again. Is that what you want?” his eyes flashed. His hand was clenching tightly like the air was my heart. 

“No…. No!” I screamed out back arching off of the floor as pain rippled through my body. Tears ran down my cheeks black dots encircled my vision as I gasped for breath my entire body burning. I tried to focus on Marionette but he started to double in my vision, blurring in and out. Soon the pain faded away and I was left gasping on the floor still twitching as my body tried to regain itself. I shuddered staring up at the ceiling, was that how it would feel to die? It felt like my heart was being crushed and pulled out of my chest. I bit my lip slowly sitting up hand reaching over my heart as it beat steadily in my chest. I let out a low breath letting my hair cover my face my hands lowered to my legs holding onto the fabric, knuckles whitening from the effort. My head shot up as my phone started going off. I bit my lip not daring to go to it watching as Toy Bonnie look through my items and let out a chuckle.

“Someone wants you. Can you guess who?” Toy Bonnie smirked throwing the phone towards me. I reacted catching it not moving from my spot on the floor as I opened the messages.

“What does it say huh?” Toy Bonnie asked a wicked look crossed his face as he snickered as me, taunting me. I felt my blood run cold fingers shaking as I read the message out loud.

“I saw the bloody bandages and the torn up clothes in the trash. I’m calling your boss in the morning. He will fix this mess,” I whispered voice struggling not to stutter but it didn’t help. I lifted my head watching the murderous puppet move closer to me and I pushed myself back against a table bench. 

“So toy… is this your final night?” Marionette asked me his face twisted demonically. I lowered my head and a low growl escaped from me as I held my phone, it shook within my hands.

“No…,” I spoke lifting my head up to look back at him, “I’m not done being a toy,” my voice twisting as I dialed my mother’s number into my phone. I turned to look at the others making sure my voice was heard. Something inside of me snapped like a rubber band having been pulled too far. 

“I think mother dearest needs to be punished….,” I tilted my head, “Don’t you think?” I asked as I brought my phone to my ear an almost crazed look etched onto my features. 

“Hi mom. Yeah I got your messages I wanted to ask you if you could come here tonight? I need to talk to you ok,” I spoke standing up body shaking as I tried to keep my voice calm. I felt eyes on me the entire time, the halls silent as I nodded my head, “Alright see you in a bit,” I whispered. I felt tears come to my eyes, “I…. I love you too,” my voice seemed to break by the time I hung up the phone. I quickly wiped my eyes hearing Toy Freddy snicker at me.

“You just sentenced your mother to death how does that make you feel?” he asked his eyes flashing a bright red color making me go ridged. I turned to face him feeling my heart inside crack in half. I had no words to say as I placed my phone on the table shoving it away from me. A sickening feeling spread through my body but deep inside of my mind I felt a wave of relief spread through me, knowing a problem would be gone from my life. My eyes flashed wide in disgust at the thought, had I really become that twisted? 

“It makes me feel sick,” I answered finally shaking my head trying to calm my nerves down. I opened my mouth to speak once more but didn’t. I couldn’t ask them, I shouldn’t, was I even allowed… my face looked crescent fallen as I shivered. 

“There is something on your mind. Spit it out,” Bonnie growled moving forward towards me his red eyes holding a hidden anger.

“Please…. don’t make her suffer…,” I whispered wrapping my arms around myself, “I know I have no right or no say but please… make it quick and painless,” I spoke watching them no one moved as I asked this of them. Was it even in their natures to be kind? To have mercy? I opened my mouth to speak once more but Marionette lifted his hand to silence me his face studying my own. 

“You want no suffering to come to her? A quick and painless death?” he asked lowering his hand a thoughtful look spread across his face, “Fine…,” his voice trailed off turning to go towards the others only for him to twist his head backwards to look at me making me yelp slightly, “But before her death. I want you to tell her exactly what happens here. You will show her what you are to us toy,” he smirked moving towards his music box as head lights shown through the doors. I shook slightly hearing the others chuckle wiping away tears from my eyes. Making my way towards the front doors the hallway seemed to grow longer and further as I traveled down it. I watched my mother come into view her face held a panic to it as I let her in.

“Oh Lillian are you alright? What is wrong? Sweetie you can tell me,” my mother fretted looking me over. I sighed raising my hand up to silence her before grabbing onto her hand pulling her towards the main room, my heart hardening as I pulled her along.

“Lillian you are scaring me,” my mother spoke as she followed me. Once I had gotten to the main room the animatronics had moved back to their original positions. I stopped letting go of her hand making sure we were in the middle of the room so the others could block off her escape. 

“Mom I need to tell you the truth. You have to listen to me… all the way through. Don’t jump to conclusions,” I told her watching her confused look as I sighed. I tried to find the right words to start tears were appearing within my eyes as I couldn’t hold it in anymore, “Mom things here aren’t always as they seem. You know that bite mark on my shoulder… well,” I reached pulling at my shirt taking it off watching my mother screech covering her mouth with her hands. I was covered in marks, bites, scratches, and bruises all over my body.

“Who did this to you? Is it a coworker? Is that why you needed me here?” she asked her voice quivering. I shook my head slightly frowning.

“No mother. It’s not a coworker… they well are already in the room with us,” I told her sighing softly watching from the corner of my eyes seeing Foxy move from the shadows cutting off the exit towards the front doors. 

“They? In the room? Are they hiding?” she asked reaching into her purse pulling out pepper spray.

“Mom that won’t work so put it away. No they are in pain view the marks and the bruises come from the animatronics,” I spoke struggling to explain it to her, “You see they aren’t as lifeless as you think they are,” I frowned hearing my mother sputter.

“You… expect me to believe that Lillian. No you’re lying to save someone’s skin. Stop this and tell me the truth,” she spat eyes narrowing. I opened my mouth to speak only to hear Marionette’s laughter as he moved from the shadows his eyes glowing.

“Oh your daughter isn’t lying,” Marionette smirked a wicked look in his eyes. My mom let out a screech turning away only to be cut off by Foxy who grabbed onto her keeping her from running.

“Lillian run away! Go call your father or the police,” she shouted but I didn’t move so she screamed once more at me before they died away as she stopped struggling, “Lillian?” she asked. My hair had fallen into my face causing it to hid my eyes entire body was shaking with effort to stay calm.

“Mom I can’t run. I can never leave here,” I whispered raising my hand up for her to see the tattoo on my palm, “I am owned…. I am claimed… I am a toy,” I spoke to her my voice clear watching her shake, “I am theirs to control and I revel in it,” I smirked as Marionette moved closer to me wrapping his arms around my body his frame pressed up against me. Cold animatronic frame against my warm flesh. Immense power held back as his touched me hands moving across my bare skin in a possessive manner. 

“If I leave I will be killed that is why… I can’t let you tell my boss what is happening here. No matter what I will die so why not enjoy it,” I spoke letting out a moan of pain as I felt claws rip into my skin blood running down my sides. 

“Your daughter is a masochistic toy. She loves to be broken and used,” Foxy chuckled bending down his hook gleaming in the dim light in front of my mother’s eyes. 

“You’re…. no stop don’t hurt my daughter! Lillian this all has to be a nightmare this can’t be true,” she called out.

“Oh but it is a nightmare a living, breathing, reality,” Freddy moved out of the shadows followed closely behind by Bonnie and Chica. 

“I’m sorry mom,” I spoke voice trying to contain a moan as Marionette moved his clawed fingers up and down my body. I felt heat raising within me as I stared at my mother trying to control myself.  
“I can’t let you leave either. Mom please know… I will always love you but I can’t let you stop this,” I let out a hitched breath and I struggled to keep focused, “It will be quick…,” I whispered.   
“What are you talking about. Baby girl…,” she had tears in her eyes. I knew she wanted to come closer to me and hug me. Pull me away from this nightmare but that could never happen. I wanted to turn my head away by Marionette forced me to watch every second of it.

“Just say you love me please… I love you,” I whispered trying to keep myself calm not letting tears come to my eyes. 

“I love you sweetheart…,” my mother spoke her eyebrow raised in confusion. She let out as gasp as she was pushed towards Freddy who chuckled his eyes flashed, a murderous glow reflected in his eyes. 

“Lord have mercy,” I heard my mother shout moving backwards her eyes shot open wide as she panicked her eyes darting away before taking off.

“Mom! Stop don’t!” I cried out in fear for my mother. Watching as Toy Bonnie leapt off the stage cutting my mother off. Toy Freddy chuckled coming to life a smirk crossed his face. She stopped as the animatronics encircled her. I winced as Marionette pushed me away his eyes shifted a menacing look on his face. 

“Stay put,” he snapped at me turning back to the scene. 

“Please stop don’t! Please!” I heard my mother shout. I wanted to cover my ears I wanted to cry as cold chill shot through me as my mother was pushed towards me landing on the ground and I whimpered. 

I reached out hugging her tightly listening to her cry but I held back my emotions as the animatronics circle us. I sighed removing my arms from around her standing up moving backwards feeling Bonnie’s arm wrap around me and I shook my head.

“Goodbye mother,” my voice sounded distant and cold as I felt ice cover my heart as I watched Golden Freddy move forward his arms wrapping around her neck and in one swift movement twisted with a satisfying crack, letting go my mother’s body fell to the floor limp. My body went ridged as I was forced to watch I felt Bonnie’s grip tighten on me as my form shook I wanted to rip myself out of his grip and hold my mother. I lifted my hands up to my face as tears started to fall my body grew weak. 

“Toy?” Bonnie asked his voice sounded off as he let go of me to look at his arm spotting tear drops as I dropped to my knees moving towards my mother’s body touching her hair feeling the cold skin around her cheeks. I placed my head on her forehead and sobbed my entire body wracked as I just let all the emotions rush out of me on my tears. I heard muttering around me but no one touched me. I let everything in me go, my life before, my love for my mother, everything I was. I moved my hands grasping onto the locket around my mother’s neck and unlatched it putting it around my neck my sobs faded away into silence. I wiped away the last of the tears hearing Golden Freddy mutter.

“Is she that torn up over this? She knew what she was getting into,” he let out a low growl. I felt the air grow thick as I let out a cold laugh slowly standing up moving the hair out of my face.

“Oh I knew,” I smirked a sickly smile spread across my face my heart had run cold, sunken deep inside like a cement block was pulling it down, “I just had to set myself free. Now I don’t have to worry anymore… I don’t have to leave. I can give in,” I spoke looking down at my mother’s body shaking my head a twisted voice escaped me as I turned away from it, “I hope you enjoy your meal.” I walked past Freddy and Toy Bonnie and yet no one stopped me not even Marionette as I went towards the office. My eyes had clouded over as I leaned against the wall hand brushing against the wall paper. Voices ringing in my ears but I blocked them out not wanting to hear anything, not wanting to see anything, and I didn’t want to feel anymore.


	5. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depression and possession.

I didn’t know how long it had been as I was sitting in the middle of the office staring off into space. Face held a blank look to it as I zoned in and out not focusing on anything in the moment. I didn’t notice eyes watching me from the shadows as my fingers mindlessly played with the locket. 

“Toy?” a soft broke through my mindless haze and I turned my head to spot Toy Chica walking into the room her light robin blue eyes shimmered as she stared at me. In her hands was my shirt reaching out to toss it to me nodding her head. 

“Thanks,” my voice hallow as I put it back on standing up not wanting to ask if their task was done. Chica was standing in the doorway shaking her head at me her wires sticking out of her arms launching forward wrapping around me bringing my body close making me shudder but otherwise nothing escaped me. 

“You’re a broken toy aren’t you?” Chica asked her deep magenta eyes on mine. I didn’t speak just looking at her hearing a low growl erupts from her frame, “Answer me,” she slammed me against the door frame and I winced but then again I didn’t feel the pain. 

“A broken toy? No I’m a stronger toy,” I looked at her eyes shifting within their sockets, “A broken human can go through some shit before they go down,” I felt the wires around me falter a bit, “I’m a masochist and I have just lost my protector… emotions left me when she died. I feel nothing,” I narrowed my eyes as the wires retracted from me. Toy Chica stood there for a moment before pointing towards the main room. Turning I walked down the hall back towards the main room noticing the animatronics were still all in the room their voices fading into silence turning to face me. 

“Toy…,” Freddy spoke up his head tilting as he watched me enter the room. It was as if I was a walking husk. 

“Do you see what I am talking about,” Toy Chica spoke up walking behind me pushing me down towards the ground. I let out a low groan falling to my knees staring down at the ground eyes narrowing.

“Her fighting spirit is snapped,” Chica rolled her eyes letting out a low growl wires wrapping around my legs lifting me up upside down. I blinked not letting out a sound staring at the others. Oh great where they going to kill me now as well? 

“Oh is that how you see it?” I asked tilting my head to the side eyes narrowing as Chica let me go letting me fall to the ground letting out a small ow before standing up brushing myself off shaking my head, “Frankly isn’t this what you wanted from me in the first place? Obedience, submissive, emotionless, spineless….,” my voice was cut off as Marionette let out a growl.

“Enough!” he snarled fingers snapped and I let out a low growl arm reaching towards my chest as pain shot through my body but I didn’t collapse enjoying the hurting in my shattered heart. 

“Was that not what you wanted to hear?” I asked smirking a low snicker came from me as the pain increased but there was no screaming in pain. I held onto the picnic table beside me letting out baited breath eyes focused on him as the pain got worse forcing me to my knees. Only there was nothing to be said, did they not understand? I snickered a bit tilting my head to watch the animatronics before standing back up watching Marionette stare at me in absolute shock his frame tensing. 

“I can be weak when I want to… I can be the pathetic human you want me to be. You just have to say so. Tell me what you want from me and I will do it. Make me a vessel for your revenge,” my fists clenched as a wicked smirk crossed my face, “Or is that not what you want anymore?” I asked as the pain faded away from my chest I looked at my palm and smiled at the marking there. 

Marionette moved over to me his hand wrapping around my neck raising my form off of the floor feeling the razors cut into my skin. Warm blood falling down between his metallic hand and towards the floor his eyes glowed.

“After your mother’s death you still don’t want to die do you? You still want to be abused by us?” Marionette asked tilting his head continuing to squeeze my neck moving backwards towards the middle of the room surrounded by the others. I struggled to take in air as he dropped me towards the floor. I reached up touching my neck feeling the sticky sensation of blood. Bringing my fingers to my lips I licked the glowing crimson off of them and nodded my head.

“I’m stubborn. I promised didn’t I?” raising my hand up for him to see the marking that was placed upon me. He chuckled a bit moving his mask so it was against my neck. I tilted my head to the side letting my blood flow freely into the awaiting mouth of his. I smirked the air around me had changed. I felt Marionette’s magic move me lifting me up placing me on top of one of the tables his eyes flashing wiping the blood from his mask. 

I sat up looking at him watching as Marionette moved closer a smirked crossed his face his hand moving down my body. He looked at the others then back down at me and he took in a breath. 

“Lay down and don’t move,” He ordered me his eyes narrowed.

“Marionette?” Freddy asked his head tilting to the side a small voice of worry etched into his voice as he stared at the puppet before me. 

“I know your concern but this is something I have to do,” Marionette waved his hand before grasping ahold of my arms. There was a flash of orange and I let out a scream the world spinning around as flashes etched into my mind before everything went black.

“Toy?” a voice cut through the darkness sending me jolting awake. I let out a low groan my head was throbbing.

“What…happened?” I asked looking around, “Where is Marionette?” I asked tilting my head I moved off of the table my legs wobbling though I froze hearing a voice inside of my mind and I shuddered. 

“Are you….,” my voice trailed off as I bit my lip, “You are in my mind? In my body?” I asked. I twitched feeling a burning sensation collapsing to the ground my voice shifting.

“It’s been awhile since I have felt the beat of a heart,” my face lifted my once light blue eyes had a ring of orange to them as Marionette’s soul took over my body, shoving me into the back of my mind.

“So it worked. You can leave in the day with her and return at night,” Toy Bonnie smirked, “So how is it like to be all the way inside of her,” he laughed out. Though silencing as he received a look causing him to stop everything he was doing. 

“It’s like I have a body again,” Marionette smirked raising up the hand shaking his head tracing a finger across the flesh, “I can feel the pain etched within her. This body abused and broken so many times,” he spoke a wicked light cast upon his face, “The sick enjoyment of it all thrills her. What a sick mind she has,” he tilted his head as the chimes went off. He let me take back control and I let out a gasp the orange never fading from my eyes as I stared at the others biting my lip.

“See you tomorrow night. We will be waiting,” Freddy flashed a smirk my way before walking away. I stared down at the floor, there was no sight of my mother’s body and a shudder erupted through me. I spotted her purse and went over picking it up sighing my hand twitched and I let out a low growl picking it up hugging it close to my chest before grabbing my own stuff heading outside. I narrowed my eyes half glad I had been dropped off so I could drive my mother’s car home. A wicked smirk crossed my face as I stood in front of the doors hand resting on the glass.

“How long has it been since you have been outside? Since you have seen the light Marionette?” I asked as the predawn light shimmered on the edge of the horizon. 

‘Too long to remember… but that doesn’t concern you. You have work to do,’ his voice echoed within my mind there was an eagerness to his voice, a longing. I couldn’t help my smile as I shoved open the doors feeling the cool breeze wrap around my body flinging my hair backwards as I walked towards the car setting the purse down inside. I couldn’t help but laugh a feeling of unknowing lingered in my head. Really how long had it been as I turned on the car letting it roar to life before backing out and driving home. Reaching it I sighed getting out of the car itself grumbling as a head ache developed rubbing the side of me head. 

“This is my home,” I spoke trying to keep my voice down as I walked into the empty house nothing stirred as I bit my lip dropping the keys on the table. 

‘We have work to do. Silence your ramblings I don’t need to hear it,’ Marionette growled. I stopped eyes narrowing as I walked past the hallway mirror turning to stare at myself reaching to move hair from my face shaking my head looking at the orange in my eyes. The power there outlined my light blue a very strange combination as I chuckled.

“Was this part of your plan the whole time? You could have just asked,” I spoke walking up the stairs towards my room grabbing my laptop sitting down on my bed.

‘You needed to open to a possession. I couldn’t just force myself into your mind it doesn’t work that way,’ Marionette growled. I wanted to burst out laughing shaking my head.

“Oh so you needed me to be at my weakest point. Well apparently that didn’t count the first time you took my virginity,” I rolled my eyes chuckling at the silence, “Oh did that hit a nerve?” I asked snickering.

‘Shut up,’ he snarled at me. 

“Ok what am I supposed to be doing then? Why did you need to possess me?” I asked him frowning now that my computer was on.

‘Find Vincent. Locate him and we need to talk to him,’ Marionette spoke a dark twisted voice radiated through my mind causing me to shiver.

“Oh that darkness…,”it sent a shudder through me before I got online searching for Vincent’s name rummaging through websites and names. I frowned slightly not finding much on this man other than the newspaper clipping I originally found. It was like this man was a ghost, well of course if you had just killed children would you be out in the open. I wondered if he was even still alive, would he be? How long ago had this been? 1980’s? I stopped looking down at the laptop before launching into Facebook maybe that would be easier. I typed in his name and clicked search. Groaning when nothing popped up I hit my head against the keys grumbling out, “Marionette what if he isn’t even alive anymore? How do you know you can still get revenge for….,” I let out a small yelp as a shock went through my body. I rolled my eyes sighing softly apparently he didn’t want to hear that what I was saying maybe a truth. I crossed my arms over my chest narrowing my eyes as I starred at my laptop, fine if he wanted to play that game then two could play it. 

I stood up and moved away from my computer tapping my chin pondering what to do before I smirked. I reached for my phone not telling Marionette what I was up too, feeling him squirm as I took control of this situation. I chuckled setting it down before moving back over to my laptop typing and hitting enter. 

“Would you look at that. See humans aren’t all idiots,” I spoke a playful smirk flashed across my face. I felt another jolt go through me as a tsking noise rose in my mind. 

‘Toy I won’t ask you again,’ Marionette hissed to me before stopping I stared at the name and the profile on my screen. 

“My friend is a computer genius. Apparently he changed his name but he hasn’t left the area,” I frowned a bit shaking my head, “I don’t think we can out right confront him though. Wouldn’t it be rather suspicious for me to reach out to him? A new night guard at a pizzeria he used to work at, where he murdered innocent lives. I don’t think he would be so keen on helping me with information,” I spoke up scratching my arm. I let out a gasp the jolt through my body had a bit more kick to it as I grumbled.

“You know this isn’t helping any,” I crossed my arms over my chest standing back up moving towards my mirror staring into it watching the blazing orange in my eyes, “You want me to talk to him I will, but I am not making it so he grows suspicious. What will happen if he runs? How am I going to get him to the pizzeria then?” I spoke to my reflection watching the orange flare. I knew Marionette was probably angry with me for talking back, most likely I would be punished later for it but right now he needed to hear the truth. 

“You can’t just expect him to come willingly,” I spoke shaking my head, “He is a man with a dark past and I’m sure he would love to keep it hidden…,” my voice trailed off as an idea was beginning to form in my mind and I smirked. 

‘What is it toy? Spit it out,’ Marionette spat his voice echoing within my mind a dark command made me shudder. 

“What if the truth was to come out or a current night guard found out the dark truth. He would want to come silence me wouldn’t he?” I smirked, “He would want to make sure the secret never was reveled and when he does,” I moved my hand across my neck snickering feeling a warm feeling move through my body.

‘What a devious mind. We corrupted you well toy. Remind me to reward you for this later,’ Marionette’s voice had a purr to it and that sent me over the edge as my cheeks flushed turning away from the mirror. I had… pleased him? I felt heat bloom within me, “I will send him a message tonight after the others know. I’m sure they will be thrilled,” I snickered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reward huh? What is a reward to him?


	6. Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut! If you don't like it don't read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is called Come Little Children by Kate Covington. (Fits this situation perfectly)

Chimes erupted throughout the building as I walked inside slamming open the door my eyes narrowed in the dim light. I rubbed my head huffing slightly, all day long Marionette has run me ragged locating information. I had a head ache and I was ready for him to leave my body, this was not fun. I felt a jolt go through me as I set down my backpack and pulled out my laptop. 

“So how did it go?” I almost jumped turning my head spotting Freddy his eyes held a mischievous glow to them. 

“It went as well as it could,” I rubbed my forehead turning around fully as my laptop turned on. I felt a shiver go through me as I watched Bonnie bringing over the animatronic puppets frame and I sighed in relief. 

‘Touch my body. I want to be free of this prison of a mind of yours,’ Marionette growled. I smirked slightly at this statement rolling my eyes snickering.

“So did you not enjoy your time inside of me,” I couldn’t help but laugh hearing a hiss rise within my mind. I reached over grasping ahold of the puppets hand eyes flashing wide open as my head tipped back feeling the soul inside being ripped from my body. I let out a screech white flooded my vision but I refused to pass out. I was panting letting go of the hand almost collapsing to my side the pressure that had been on my mind had faded away. I lifted my head watching Marionette stir letting out a low growl raising his hands up before shaking his head watching me. His eyes held a smug look to them as he floated towards me his fingers ran down my cheek trails of blood fell as he smirked. I didn’t understand what he was doing it was a bit off putting as he was gentle before I let out a gasp his hand moved down my neck claws digging into the soft flesh causing crimson to bubble to the surface. 

“Marionette….,” I tilted my head to the side exposing my neck further letting him do what he wanted. 

“I did tell you I was going to reward you didn’t I?” he spoke his seductive voice made my body shudder as his frame pressed closer. I wanted him, it had been at least what twenty-four hours since the last time I was ravaged. I felt a whimper rise through me as he pulled away a wicked smirk on his face.

“What a toy. So willing to please, but first we have a job to do,” Marionette chuckled looking towards the laptop, “Go ahead explain,” he spoke sitting down his eyes glowed.

“Explain what?” Toy Bonnie asked tilting his head to the side. 

A smirk crossed my face as I stood up grabbing ahold of my laptop turning it to face them, “Did a little research and I found him,” my eyes flashed, “That evil man you want your revenge on,” I crossed my arms over my chest, “His name is Vincent. He still lives in the area and I know exactly how to get him here,” I spoke nodding my head.

“How?” I could hear a growl building inside of Bonnie his red eyes glowed a darkening crimson. The anger in his voice was evident, his frame was tense as he glared at me.

“Answer us,” Foxy snarled his hook slamming down on the table next to me scratching deep into the wood there. I almost jumped but I forced myself to remain calm as I nodded my head taking a deep breath before continuing.

“When someone commits a crime and gets away with it they will do anything to keep it that way. So I am going to make him remember his past, to alert him that someone else knows about it. That someone is me,” I had a smug look cross my face.

“So your offering yourself up as bait?” Toy Chica spoke up rolling her eyes, “How original,” she scoffed. 

“Do you have a better plan then?” I asked letting out a sigh. Feeling a twinge of pain in my heart, my eyes narrowed staring at Marionette who shook his head.

“No talking back,” he wagged his finger at me snapping his fingers as the pain faded away. I let out a huff shaking my head looking back at the laptop.

“Yes I will be bait. I will lure him here, to where it began,” a wicked smirk crossed my face as a low chuckle came from me, “To where it will all end,” I nodded, “I just have to send him a message. He will come to silence me… he will…,” I tried to assure myself. If this back fired or he took off I knew my life was on the line more than ever. 

“Then what are you waiting for toy. Do it,” Freddy spat his hand launched forward shoving me towards the laptop. The force made me topple over colliding with the bench scrapping up my knee. I sucked in a breath but sat down knowing they were all watching my movements anticipating what I was going to write. I chuckled under my breath the hallow halls of silence was filled with a constant typing. 

‘Come little children I will take thee away into a land of enchantment. Come little children the time has come to play here in my garden of shadows… follow sweet children I will show thee the way. Through all the pain and the sorrows, weep not poor children, for life is this way, murdering beauty and passion. The children can’t you hear them crying out? Taken away to play within the garden. They have not been found… but shadows hold secrets will they slip out?’ I stopped turning around smiling watching as Marionette smirked.

“You have a devious mind I will give you that toy,” he moved forward continuing to read from it nodding his head in acceptance and I glowed at the praise. Like a dog getting a pet from its master my body seemed to enjoy this praise, I had done well in his eyes. I turned back hitting the send button. 

“Now we wait for a response. That’s all we can do,” I shrugged only to be pulled off of the bench and onto the floor by Marionette his hand grasping around my ankle chuckling.

“All we can do? You still haven’t gotten your reward yet toy. Now why don’t you be a good toy and strip off these useless garments,” he tilted his mask moving backwards his eyes solely on me. I let out a needy breath as I followed his orders removing my clothes each article of clothing being tossed away with not a care in the world. My lewd body craved the attention and the abuse, it called for it, yearned for it. I felt his clawed fingers tracing up my body feeling skin come alive as crimson red began to outline my form. I tilted my head back feeling his frame linger over me, his mask moving towards my neck, warm breath against the skin causing goosebumps in anticipation.

“Move your hair,” he ordered, his husky voice echoed within my ear. I obliged moving my hair away from my neck tilting it to the side to he could get better access to the soft flesh there. I felt himself lean closer suddenly needle sharp points sunk into the skin and my back arched. I didn’t know he had teeth as the jagged edges sunk down, blood moving from my skin to his mask, down the gaping void that was his mouth. The jagged edges sliced through skin making me squirm my hands moved resting up against his frame but not pushing him away, I wanted him closer, I needed him closer. His hands clamped down on my sides feeling the razors sink into the flesh, my core heating up as his frame moved against me. I felt his hands move clasping around my arms lifting them above my head pinning them down using his magic to keep them there before moving back to my hips. His mask lifted from my neck red droplets dripped down his jaw decorating my bare skin with the color of life. 

“Moan my name toy. Give into the desires,” Marionette spoke a coiled tongue reached out from his mouth moving around one of my breasts wrapping around the mound. The tip brushing against my nipple. The sharp point rubbing it making the sensitive skin come to life, hardening for him. 

“Marionette….,” my body arched feeling his hands travel down my body while his tongue continued to work on my breasts curling and uncurling around each in turn. His pelvis grinded into me, my core giving a shudder. I didn’t have a care in the world at this point my mind was mush as he took control, letting him do whatever he wanted. Though a thought lingered in the back of my mind, if I was obedient and did as asked, I was rewarded. The pleasure and the pain worked in tangent, moaning out for him as my body gave into his words. His tongue moved twitching in front of my mouth, the silver glistened catching the dim light. The sharp dagger like tip poked at my lips wanting access, which I fully granted. I opened my mouth feeling the cool metal invade my mouth. The tongue roamed being granted freedom pushing back towards my throat making me gag a bit, the cold metal against my tongue, in between my lips, against the back of my throat. I could taste my own blood letting out a moan as my back arched a tingling feeling moving through my body. 

I could hear voices surrounding us but they were faded to black my eyes focused on Marionette and his movements. I felt his member rub through my folds, the wetness he found there was already pooling. His teasing against me folds making me squeal with excitement. His tongue retracted a loud popping noise coming from my mouth as it was taken away. A smug look on his face watching my squirm underneath him, a begging look held within my eyes.

“What do you want toy. Tell me,” Marionette chuckled a wicked look seeped into his face, he was making me beg. He wanted to hear me need him, wanted me to tell him what he already knew. My screwed up mind didn’t even have to think twice as I knew what I wanted.

“I want you to fuck me Marionette. Your toy wants to feel you inside of me. Abuse my body for your amusement,” I begged him my core aching needing to be filled by his member. I heard him chuckle as his head moved closer to me, his warm breath against my ear.

“What a good toy you are,” he whispered his member thrust inside of me, slipping in easily making me moan out. My entire being becoming alive eyes flashing open as his body moved, his member hard inside of me hugging close to my satin walls. Every inch of him held within and I was lost in the lust that filled my eyes. I let out a loud moan, nothing else mattered but the pleasure, the pain, and the abuse. His claws raked down my sides drawing crimson dots across the floor. He looked down at me every fiber was sparking making my toes curl. His movements became faster as a low growl erupted from his voice box tilting his head back. My walls clenched around him as his mask moved, face buried in my chest. His jagged teeth biting down on my right breast causing me to scream in pain my body shuddering as pleasure rippled through me at the feeling of pain. The lust in my eyes evident now as his teeth worked into the flesh. 

“Marionette,” I moaned out body heating up inside as I began to build. My mind was lost to the maze of pleasure, pain ripped into me like waves as his claws reached up to the bound hands sinking into the soft palms. A zap of electricity shot through me as claws raked across the mark on my hand and I shuddered.

“Do that again…please… the mark,” I tipped my head back as his speed doubled. His mask lifted up to look at me. His magic wavered as he lifted my hand towards his face to look at the mark he had placed there. Blood evident in the middle of the heart and he let out a chuckle. His tongue snaked out drawing over the mark causing me to shudder letting out a loud moan, it was breathy. I felt him bring my hand towards his mouth tongue swirling around my palm driving me towards the edge. 

“Cum for me toy. Desire me, every single part of me,” Marionette growled his voice dark and seductive. He brought my palm to his mouth running it over the teeth there. Pin pricks rubbing against the mark electricity jolting through me causing my heart to tighten, beating faster making me pant. I felt him hit a satin spot inside and all at once everything collided. I was seeing stars as my back arched, my head tilted backwards, and my toes curled letting out a scream of pure ecstasy. My body rippled as I came for him, drenching his metallic member with my love. His frame twitched as he bit down on my hand feeling the skin bunch the mark throbbing. He removed my hand before letting his tongue snake out again thrusting into my mouth, that I gladly accepted. I sucked against the metal still riding out my orgasm body sparking and alive. Senses on high alert now I was I live wire. Every touch, every sensation, turned me on and I was overwhelmed with pleasure. His body shuddered as his member twitched he thrust into a full hilt spilling his seed inside. I nearly black out from the pleasure as he buried his claws into my sides. My body milking him of everything he had to give me, the bitter, vile liquid pumping inside of me was like a drug. I felt his tongue slide out of my mouth back into his before he pulled out of me a smirk crossed his face as he stood up staring down at his work. My body covered in red, pin pricks and long lines trailed my skin. I was breathless, panting loudly trying to catch myself for I was in pure bliss. It took me a few moments to regain myself. 

“Your toy enjoyed her reward,” I tilted my head to look at him a smile crept across my face. I was no longer Lillian; oh no I was toy. I was their toy, every inch of my body a plaything to their needs, wants and desires. I moved my hand to look at the bit mark on my palm snickering to myself running the hand up over towards my neck, blood starting to clot there where he had bitten as well. I smirked running a finger across the jagged edges and pulled it back red liquid shimmered. I brought it towards my lips watching Marionette whose breath hitched as I began licking it. There was a loud ping and my head whipped around towards the laptop and I stood up my body sore as I bent over to look at the screen hearing a whistle behind me. I flipped my hair not bothering to look at the sound eyes focused as I read the response. I stood straight up and let out a snicker.

“For a killer he certainly isn’t smart,” I rolled my eyes, “So willing to talk, wanting to know more information. I can see right through you,” I giggled, the tone haunted like a child at midnight. Darkness crossed my features as I stretched, “He wants to meet,” I turned a wicked look on my face, “Looks like you will be getting what you wanted after all,” my eyes flashed as a chorus of vengeful voices rang out. I began typing once again hitting send nodding my head, “We will meet here. Oh I just know he will want to take me out I can feel it. Oh well what he doesn’t know won’t kill him…yet,” I snickered. I huffed tilting my head to the side hearing the computer ping once again reading the message and smiled, “Tomorrow,” my voice echoed throughout the halls. 

Roars seemed to follow suit making me shudder the sounds rushed through me, the sounds seemed to shift. The sounds of children crying out in the darkness ran into me causing every part of me to go on alert. I stared at the animatronics with wide eyes being met by eyes glowing vengeful and full of hate. The bloodlust for revenge caused me to smirk entranced by them as I sat on the bench. I closed my eyes for a moment taking in a calming breath feeling myself being yanked up by metal. I felt myself being placed upon a metal frame and I smirked opening my eyes looking up at the face of Bonnie. His red eyes lit up my features as his hand moved across my face the motion was gentle before his hand moved down towards my neck, metal clenched around it causing me to gasp out but I didn’t move to struggle. He snickered watching me with a sickening grin in his eyes as he lifted me up before slamming me back down on top of his member. I let out as best as I could muster a cry of pain to let him know he had hit his mark. I closed my eyes feeling the metallic member inside, he was a bit smaller then Marionette but he was thicker. I tipped my head back as I tried to adjust the best I could before he pulled me up again by my neck slamming me back down. The back of my thighs slapping against hard metal legs making me wince. The grip around my neck vanished as Bonnie tipped his head back letting out a hiss.

“Ride me,” his voice commanding as he sucked in a deep breath. A simple nod and I did what I had too, moving my hips back and forth letting the member rub against my walls that were still sensitive from Marionette. I felt his tongue slink out the metallic snake like coil moving down my neck lapping at the somewhat dried blood. I twitched a bit my arms bracing myself against his frame, my palms taking in the feeling of the smooth metal and the soft patches of fur here and there. I felt his hand latch onto my arm his demonic look twisting as he stared at me.

“Cut it open,” he spoke looking at my wrist. His hand clenching down onto the skin with a tightening force making me tip my head back feeling the muscles and bone tense under the pressure. Upon letting go I raised my hand to my mouth licking the intact flesh hearing Bonnie underneath me hitch in breathing, his wide eyes staring at me, urging me on. I brought my teeth down upon the pale skin pulling and tugging causing the soft flesh to give way letting crimson fall. I let out a low moan feeling the blood trickle down my lips painting my chest red. I moved my hand forward over his opened jaw. Holding it there letting the blood drop into his awaiting parched void. Eyes rolled back into my head using my hips to continue to rock back arching as I gave into my desires a primal urge overtook me. Everything seemed to blur before my eyes I was becoming light headed. I heard the sound of my blood sloshing through Bonnie’s frame, the liquid easing through gears and mechanical parts. Causing a loud purr to escape the animatronic his hand moved forward trailing down my body reaching my swollen clit and eyes shot open wide. A loud moan escaped me, a needy breath moved up my body as my being began to shake. His fingers moving in a circular motion around the sensitive flesh. The touch there building heat, causing myself to rock harder and my walls to clench. 

“Shit,” Bonnie tipped his head backwards his member twitching with effort to hold himself back. I smirked a bit watching crimson run down the front part of his body and a wicked look spread across my face as I moved tongue trailing up the frame, the cold metal tainted with my blood. I felt static run through him as it drew him over the edge a loud roar erupted from him. I felt him twitch before letting out the vile liquid shooting up into me, warming my belly. I tipped my head back moaning out loudly feeling myself shudder my second orgasm of the night wracking me. I sat on his lap taking a moment to breath before his hand moved from my clit up towards my belly. 

“How does it feel toy? To be filled?” he asked me his ears twitching as he stared at me amusement etched into his eyes. 

Letting out a low giggle at looked into his red orbs, “I love it,” I turned my head towards the others in the room before smirking, “But it doesn’t look like I am done yet. There is plenty of room,” my eyes flashed my voice almost sing song in nature as I teased feeling an arm wrap around my waist pulling me off of Bonnie. The red suit and hook moved against my skin. I lifted my head up to look at him, his orange eyes glowed brightly in the darkness. I felt a bit dizzy as I was laid on my back on the picnic table his took moving against my skin, though not breaking it as he moved it across my belly. 

“How easy it would be to tear flesh away from such a fragile toy,” Foxy stared down at me his body leaning over me, “I can feel your heart pumping life through your body,” his muzzle coming close to my face baring his razor sharp teeth in my face making a shudder ripple through me as he chuckled. He moved his face back to watch me, a tiny fragile human, broken so many times and abused still living in this haunted place. His hand moved up my body letting it roam running over goosebumps on my skin. 

What was with this teasing? This gentle behavior? I tilted my head to the side confusion shown in my eyes before the look was stripped from my face. Pleasure ran through me, every inch of him was pushed into me. My arms fell to my sides looking at him as he moved within me. His eyes held a lustful look to them as he quickly took me, his movements quick and precise knowing what he wanted. 

“Scream my name toy. Scream it through the building. I want to hear your voice echo back,” Foxy growled his member pressing against my cervix. His member sliding in and out of me, mixing with my juices and cum creating sloshing noises. I let out a moan as his hook dragged across my skin, pleasure making my eyes blur seeing stars as my toes curled spreading my legs wider for him, needing to feel every pounding moment against my skin. He gripped onto my leg pulling me closer there was a small pop inside as he pushed past the thin wall into my womb and I tilted my head back letting out a scream. 

“Foxy,” I screamed out his name, his name seemed to dance off my tongue. Sweat was beading down my face, as all this pleasure enveloped me. My fists clenched at my sides wanting to reach up and touch him. Wanting his frame close and his teeth in my flesh, I wanted to feel the pain he inflicts. A needy moan was taken from my lungs as his frame pushed down onto me, as his tongue moved across my chest. Finally feeling his touch as my nipples were abused. Twisted by metal and poked by teeth. I would be bathed in red by the time they had all had their turns. I let out a screech feeling his hook trail down landing on my clit the sharp needle like hook pricking sensitive flesh. My eyes shot open as his tongue launched forward into my mouth chocking me as it ran down my throat. I let out a gasp adjusting myself to it feeling a few stray tears appear as he abused my clit with his hook. Every part of me was on fire now as he tipped his head back pounding into me. My core heating up as he went at break neck speeds his tongue throat fucked me twisting and turning within my mouth, causing me to gag gasping for breath. I was edging towards release as he abused me, feeling him twitch inside he rammed into me causing our pelvises to collide as we came together. Our bodies mixing together as I panted, every fiber was over sensitive now. I let his tongue move out of my mouth back into his running it across his muzzle before pulling out. He smirked looking at me for I was a mess a creation of red and white as I laid sprawled out on the table in pure bliss. 

I let out a low cry as he was replaced by Golden Freddy his form towering over me and I shuddered. I needed time to relax and come down from my high. I unfortunately wouldn’t be given that chance as his member entered me. I let out a cry as almost instantly I felt like I would release. His member rock hard, large and in charge as it filled and stretched me. I felt him move within me not pulling out as his hips moved from side to side. His frame moving forward as his jaws clamped down on my shoulder blunt teeth moving into my skin. Drawing blood into his muzzle making me cry out I couldn’t take it anymore coming and panting, my vision was getting hazy as I tried to focus. I couldn’t give in but I was clearly struggling and I knew he could see it. He lifted his muzzle as blood ran down his jaw his warm breath heated by my blood was next to my ear.

“If you pass out we will just continue. Go ahead and drift we can still have all the fun we want,” a wicked smirk flashed across his face. I tried to open my mouth to speak but instead a scream was ripped from my lungs once more as his jaws made contact with my skin. I watched as the world spun as more blood was taken from my body, breath ripped from my lungs as black circles shown in my vision. I couldn’t stand it as my body was wracked in pleasure before falling into the dark void waiting for me. Not missing the laughter that echoed through the room as everything faded away.


	7. Changes in Hell

My eyes fluttered open as I stared up at the ceiling, trying to focus blinking away the darkness that had overwhelmed me. I let out a low groan struggling to sit up though my body was sapped of energy not even wanting to move. 

“Oh look who is awake,” I heard Toy Bonnie snicker. I lifted myself up propping up using my hands not totally sitting straight up looking over to see his leaning against the stage his eyes on my form, “You were dead to the world there for a while toy. We thought your weak body had given up, I can see we weren’t so lucky,” he rolled his eyes climbing up to move towards me. I tilted my head in confusion how did I end up on the stage? When did I get here? And what time was it? I let out a groan my head spinning almost falling backwards trying to catch myself only Toy Bonnie was quicker grasping ahold of me. Our eyes locked for a moment at this kind gesture. He moved his hands and I rested against the stage, my bare back against the cool wooden floor. 

“How long was I out for?” I asked him staring up at the ceiling. 

“Oh for a good I would say two hours give or take,” Toy Bonnie shrugged not taking his eyes off of me, the emerald orbs glowed as they trailed up and down my form. I let out a grumble shaking my head, I was glad they didn’t just kill me during that period of time. I tried to sit up once more but I physically couldn’t my body had barely any energy left. I lifted my arms up spotting bite marks running up and down them, every inch covered by sharp pin pricks. I groaned slightly letting my hands fall resting on my belly and almost jolted upward if it wasn’t for my sapped energy I would have. My eyes flashed wide in shock feeling a distinct bump there as I ran my hand over it, so they all had their turn, they really did mean it when they said they were going to fill me up. 

“So I see you all had your fun then,” I spoke up forcing myself to not give back into the growing dizziness that threated to cloud over me. I heard him chuckle a love scoff came from him before reaching forward picking me up in his arms his ears flicked back and forth as he turned jumping off of the stage. I blinked in confusion at this, why was he being so kind to me? I let my head rest against his frame hearing the gears inside turn as the mechanical programing worked to push him forward through this life of his. He kicked open the kitchen door shifting me in his arms to free up one hand reaching to grab a thing of cranberry juice that had been pulled out of the fridge. He placed it in my lap and nodded his head before moving back out into the main room laying me down on one of the tables. I opened the juice and began to drink its contents sighing softly.

“Thank you,” I spoke to him feeling a little bit better. I knew they had taken blood from me but I didn’t realize how much they truthfully did. What if they didn’t know how much they could have taken would I have died from blood loss? I didn’t even want to think about that as I took another sip of my drink slowly regaining a bit of energy before I spoke again, “Where is everyone?” I asked. 

“They are around that’s all you need to know,” Toy Bonnie rolled his eyes muttering something under his breath not meeting my eyes as he turned facing his back towards me as he stared off into space. I sighed softly forcing myself to sit up gritting my teeth in effort still sipping on the juice. I now fully got to look at myself and a smile crossed my face, clearly they had a fun time with this body of mine. I moved my free hand across my flesh, running over bite marks and claw marks. Cuts ranged over my body I stopped coming to my side and rolled my eyes huffing under my breath.

“Ok who took a bite out of me,” I narrowed my eyes running over the divot in my skin right above my hip. The skin there had been magically healed as there was already a scar. I flashed a look at Toy Bonnie who tensed not turning to face me. He sucked in a breath before exhaling still not facing me. 

“It was you wasn’t it? Is that why you are here looking after me?” I asked him tilting my head to the side, there was no hatred or anger in my voice. I felt the table shake before he stood up turning to face me his eyes had shifted darkening in color but not fully black in color as he watched me. Again he didn’t speak as he moved his hand over touching the divot there, no wonder I must have almost bled out right here and this was his punishment? After all I wasn’t supposed to be killed unless I didn’t meet my promise and right now I was far from promised death as I could be. 

“I’m supposed to watch you that’s all,” Toy Bonnie spat out not admitting what he had done. His gears sputtered as he sat back down not looking at me. I was about to speak when I finally took in his whole form and bit my lip, he had markings running throughout his frame, dents and scratch marks ranging over the metal. I was a bit taken aback, what had actually happened I wanted to reach out and touch the markings but I didn’t dare. I would be a good toy and drink my juice. 

“No you are supposed to keep watch and make sure she recovers,” a low growl came from the far end of the hall as Marionette’s darkened voice moved into the room. His soulless black eyes narrowed as he stopped beside me his hand reaching to touch the mark in my skin before glaring at Toy Bonnie. The toy animatronic let out a low growl before getting up and leaving the room earning a shove from Freddy and a low hiss from toy Chica as he walked away. 

“What happened?” I asked tilting my head confusion etched onto my face wanting to know. I continued to drink my juice getting back my strength as Marionette tensed. His fingers pulling away from the flesh to look at me white eyes glowed traveling up my body to look me in the eyes. 

“You almost bled out,” Marionette started his fist clenching as he stared at me letting out a low hiss.

“Toy Bonnie got out of hand. We couldn’t have stop him,” Toy Freddy shook his head eyes narrowing as he turned to look in the direction the toy animatronic had left.

“All the blood kicked on that instinct as your heart started to give out,” Marionette shook his head reaching towards me his hand resting upon my chest feeling the pulsing of my heart, it wasn’t as strong but it was beating in rhythm watching him exhale as if he had been holding in a breath for a while. 

I tilted my head to the side looking down at his hand on my chest. I set down my drink taking in a small breath relaxing. I looked back up at him, “Did you attack him?” I asked my voice holding no emotion to it as I let it become hallow staring at Marionette. Watching him tense not making a sound the only conformation I received was a nod of his head. I turned my head to look over towards the hallway letting out a low sigh. I turned back to look at him, “But what I don’t understand is if he couldn’t handle it how did any of you?” I was about to ask another question when Marionette covered my mouth with his hand shaking his head.

“What very little doubt you have in us toy. Most of us aren’t as new to this as the toys, why do you think we haven’t killed you each time we cut into you. How close we can get to your neck without tearing open your arteries or simply snapping your neck,” Marionette shook his head a low chuckle came from him as a wicked smirk crossed his face, “Don’t miss judge us though we would love to sample that delicate flesh of yours. Feel it grind within us to grant us continued life,” his eyes flashed as he traced his fingers over the divot causing me to shudder. He removed his hand from my mouth as I stared into his eyes merely inches from each other, his head tilted as if waiting for me to speak.

“I don’t blame him though,” I finally spoke shaking my head my voice was barely a whisper. 

“What did you say?” Freddy asked his eyes displayed confusion as his voice was tinged with shock. I lifted my head looking towards him eyes hallow of emotion as I blinked my arms wrapping around my body.

“I said I don’t blame him. Its instinct…,” my voice trailed off looking around to the others in the room as silence tightened its hold on the building, “Offer a person candy they will take it…. Offer them immortality and they will take that too. A tease that is held in your grasp and yet pulled away untouchable, but still in sight just to mock you,” I frowned, “Tell me I am wrong,” I spoke up. There was not a sound in the room as faces turned to look at one another. I rubbed my face trying to keep myself calm, were they thinking of taking back there promise? Would they finish what Toy Bonnie had started? I began to reach for the spot on my side only for Marionette’s hand to stop me, curling his fingers around my hand, the grip firm but not bone crushing. 

“You aren’t wrong toy,” I heard him scoff his voice hallow as if struggling himself to stay as calm as he was. Waves of anger seemed to roll off of him, a low rage building deep within that he was fighting to keep down. I bit my lip focusing solely on him not daring to move as his grip grew tighter. The sheer force of it causing blood circulation to cease causing my fingers to swell starting to turn red in color. Though once the bones inside started to crack he released me and I held my injured hand close as he let out a low breath. 

“Beings like us shouldn’t exist,” his voice had shifted something small radiated deep within him. My eyes held a look of utter shock as Marionette spoke those words, “The devils that lurk in the night. Innocents turned into sinners, that prowl for their next victim, snuffing out what was once pure,” he looked at me there was an emotion there in his face I had never seen before. The look of sadness reflected across his mask, in his soulless black depths loss rose within him.

If my heart hadn’t already been shattered, it would have right in this moment. The look on his face, the sound of his voice, it was as if the crying child inside was being tormented by memories. I moved closer to him my movements slow as I reached up wincing at the tenderness of my hand as I placed both palms on either side of his mask staring into his eyes. 

“It isn’t your fault Marionette,” I whispered to him my voice was soft tracing circles gingerly on his mask. I had never been this close to him, never actually touched him like this. It was off putting and yet it made me want to smile, “None of you deserved what happened to you. Lives taken and forced to partake in the devil’s work,” I shook my head, “But look at you now… how much stronger you have become,” I felt his hands move over top of mine but his eyes never left my hold, “You no longer have to fear because the power you hold, the strength you all wield, and the darkness you hold inside is enough to make people like me fear you,” I tilted my head hearing Marionette chuckle pulling my hands off of his mask setting them down on my lap.

“How is it you can be so kind to the demons in the dark?” Marionette asked a long clawed finger moved resting its tip on the side of my lips tracing along my jawline.

“Because you have set me free, helped me figure out exactly who I am meant to be,” I spoke never taking my eyes off of his form, “I am a fallen angel tainted by the devils in the darkness, entangled within a spider’s web and trapped in a dance that I never want to end,” I felt his finger stop to move underneath my chin keeping my face looking directly at him. 

A wicked smirk crossed his mask, “A fallen angel you say?” his eyes had brightened as he brushed hair out of my face and a low chuckle came from him, “You have fallen very far to think we deserve such kind words,” he shook his head. 

“Maybe you do. I may have been forced into this life that first night,” I flipped my palm over tracing the marks outline, “But I wouldn’t change what happened to me. You have been lost to the darkness this whole time, not knowing why you deserved this fate,” I spoke looking at him, “You are not alone in this. I promised you all I would help you and I will, I will follow you to hell and back if I have too,” my tone of voice showed how serious I was as I nodded my head, “I will make sure you get your answers and the revenge you deserve, “I clenched my fists as best I could, trying not to wince at the pain, “Even if it kills me in the end,” I spoke, “Because it’s to right all the wrongs done to you all,” I turned to look at the others in the room. I tilted my head listening to the chimes going off and a low sigh came from me. It was weird to leave on such somber terms as I heard Freddy speak up his voice carrying towards me but he didn’t move closer.

“We will see you tomorrow night,” he nodded his head moving away with the other older animatronics. Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Golden Freddy walked down the hall their bodies melting into the shadows fading away down the hall. I felt Marionette’s fingers underneath my chin pulling my head to face him eyes staring into mine, as if searching my features. 

“Maybe you really are an angel,” his voice was soft as his movements gentle against my skin, “Trapped with us in darkness, bound in the same shackles as us,” he rubbed his thumb across my cheek an orange glow moved from his hand and through my body. A warm heat spread through me and every inch of my skin tingling as it came alive with color. The orange glow faded away leaving me feel rejuvenated and I blinked as he moved away vanishing into the shadows without another word. Leaving me in the middle of the main room I looked down at my body seeing most of the cuts had healed the bite marks having disappeared, my hand fixed. A small smile escaped me as I got dressed relaxing a bit hand brushing over my side the divot still there. I turned to look at the stage spotting the still toy animatronics and moved towards them stopping in front looking at Toy Bonnie.

“I don’t blame you. I never have… I never will. So don’t blame yourself. I will see you tomorrow night,” I spoke turning grabbing my items and left. I had to begin planning, tomorrow night would be one hell of a ride. Though I stopped before heading out the double doors turning back to look towards the main room. Inside of me I couldn't help but think about what had happened. Where they changing on me? Or was I rubbing off on them? I ran my hand up and across my cheek the remembering the cool touch from Marionette's hand and it caused a pink glow cross them. I couldn't help but smile as a darker thought crept through my mind. What if I really was opening to the darkness and allowing myself to drift into it? The smile on my face twisted as I pushed open the doors a low chuckle passed through me, I was already in Hell, why stop now? What more fun could I have in this dark eternity of mine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell is only the beginning. Warning next chapter will have gore and knife play, you have been warned.


	8. Tortured Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gore, knife play, madness....enjoy
> 
> Don't like it don't read it.

I had trouble falling asleep, tossing and turning within my nightmares and dreams. My hands pressed up against the doors of the pizzeria, bags underneath my eyes. My entire body was on edge about tonight. What if Vincent didn’t show up? What if he did and the animatronics weren’t around and he killed me? A shudder went through my body before I pushed open the doors, either way if I was going to die it would be here. I looked around the main room heading to go clock in. My mind traveling in and out of my thoughts when suddenly cold air whipped past me. I jerked backwards hearing something collide with the wall a few inches from my face and a short dark laugh followed. I turned to see a knife sticking out of the wall before an arm wrapped around me. I let out a gasp as he pulled me inside of the office his arm around my neck.

“Well what do we have here? A night guard huh? And a girl no less,” his voice was smooth as silk with a sharp edge to his words, a short cackle came from him as his free hand moved against my skin. I let out a shudder eyes narrowing glaring up at him.

“Yes and I know all about you,” I spat up at him kicking backwards to get him off of me. I felt his arm tighten around my neck starting to cut off my air supply.

“Oh what was that? Tell me what do you know about me?” he asked a snicker came from him. As he pushed me down onto the floor making me drop all my items I had been carrying falling onto my hands and knees shaking my head whipping my head back to face him. 

“The children. How could you murder them in cold blood? You’re sick,” I snapped at him clenching my hand into a fist. I lifted my head as the chimes went off in the building but Vincent didn’t seem to care, did he not know about the animatronics coming to life? Oh I bet he didn’t so I tilted my head back letting out a loud scream to alert the others only for him to step forward and grasping onto my head. He pulled me backwards towards him reaching behind his back grabbing ahold of a spare knife bringing it in front of my vision.

“You know they begged for me to stop. Oh how they cried for their mommies and daddies to save them. The tears held within their eyes as one by one I took a knife and slid it against each throat,” he made a cutting motion in front of my face my reflection on the steel blade caught my terror evident in my eyes. The look of panic as he moved the blade closer towards me and I started to squirm, where were the others? Had they not heard me? Or where they waiting till I died? I bit my lip moving my head only for him to slice across my cheek letting blood drip down towards the floor. I let out a cry as he laughed at me.

“Oh did that hurt? I can make the pain go away. Just relax, and let go. Simple and easy you don’t need to worry anymore. Death is knocking at your door,” Vincent chuckled raising the knife as I let out a screech watching it swing towards me only for it to stop inches from my neck as a haunting laugh moved down the hall. His body tensed eyes narrowed as he held the knife against my neck pressing just enough for a thin cut line was evident. I gulped afraid to move but a smirk crossed my face.

“You’re dead now Vincent,” I spoke in a sickly sweet voice eyes glowing outside the office down the hall. 

“What the fuck? Is this a trick or something? Turning on the animatronics to distract me? Nice try,” he snorted his hand moving only for a voice to speak up.

“I wouldn’t hurt our toy if I were you,” I heard Freddy speak his body moved towards the office his haunting eyes and demonic features twisted staring at Vincent. If looks could kill the animatronics had that down pat. Bonnie’s red eyes shimmered in the distance as a low growl moved down the hall. Foxy’s hook screeching against the wall as he moved closer. Chica’s wires snaked along the walls as she moved forward her jaw wide open. Vincent froze turning his head to look at me picking me up off of the floor knife pressed against my neck.

“Come closer and her life ends,” Vincent spat his terror only just beginning. 

“Always killing. Weren’t six children enough?” Marionette spoke up his form floating down the hallway stopping beside Freddy his soulless depths held no emotion within them. 

“You are just animatronics. You can’t do anything to me,” Vincent spoke a chuckle came from him, “I will be leaving here unharmed with her,” he narrowed his eyes pressing the blade against my neck. 

“You know you are really stupid,” I spat feeling the cold metal against my neck my eyes darkened a bit feeling the knife move slicing down my side causing a rip in my shirt, blood appearing down the tear. I smirked, “You don’t know who they are do you? Go ahead count them Vincent,” I spoke. Watching Vincent turn looking at the animatronics before taking a step back with me in toe.

“No… no that’s… that’s impossible,” his eyes shot wide in horror as recognition flashed in his eyes. His breath caught in his throat staring down the six deadly animatronics.

“There are six of them. Six lost souls you destroyed that day. Those innocent lives… well guess who is caught in a trap now,” I smirked letting out a cry as the knife dug into my side and I stiffened as the blade sliced through my skin with ease the blade large and curved. He twisted pulling it out letting pain radiate through me. 

“You fucking bitch! If I am dying I am taking you with me,” Vincent glared, “Go ahead and beg all you want. No one is coming to save you,” he snickered stabbing the knife into my side once again moving it up higher barely missing my lung before ripping out. I let out a loud cough body spilling blood to the floor but I refused to give into him, to cry for help. 

“I’ve known for a long time I was going to die. Why should I beg to be saved? You want to kill me go ahead I will see you in hell,” I turned my head spitting at him, making sure I hit him in the face. He let out a yell stumbling a bit his grip loosening as he did so. I yanked my arms free and shot out of the office. I let out a screech as pain shot through my body causing me to freeze collapsing to my knees gasping for breath an explosion of pain ran through me. I struggled to get my breath reaching behind me feeling the hilt of the knife embedded within my skin.

“No!” I heard Marionette shout his eyes flashing demonic red, “Freddy Bonnie grab him,” I heard him hiss as movement surrounded me. I could hear Vincent screaming out his curses ran through the halls. My eye sight was fading in and out not able to focus, was this how I was going to die? Knife to the back? How original… I let out a cough feeling arms touch the knife forcing me to suck in as much air as I could manage.

“You are not dying like this. Not like us,” Marionette snarled his eyes glowed staring down at me feeling the knife vanish only for the pain to intensify making me cry out. My back fell against the floor staring up at the ceiling spotting the masked puppet leaning over me.

“I will not let you die now stop squirming toy,” I heard him speak his voice fading in and out as orange lit up my vision. I felt the heat enter through my body trying to heal me, fix me, to stop me from dying. My eyes jolted open as the energy roared through me this feeling like no other, the heat intensified. I tried focusing on Marionette as he seemed to be putting all his effort into healing me, nothing else seemed to matter other than saving me. I let out a low groan as Marionette lifted me up into his arms his frame shook getting me back onto my feet. He inspected the wound sighing softly relaxing though he looked at me hoping he had healed everything that he needed too. 

“You alright?” he asked as I took in a deep breath my body feeling alive, better then it every had before. He had put his all into this, to save my life. I blinked a small smile etched onto my face.

“I’m feeling better. Thank you for saving my life,” I spoke looking at him reaching behind me feeling the torn hole in my back. I leaned down picking up the knife from the ground and smirked, “I think you have some revenge planned,” I nodded my head. I expected him to go to the others leaving me to wait only his hand latched onto mine pulling me forward towards one of the side party rooms before letting go. 

Eyes turned to focus on me, low growls rumbled through the room as they moved slightly to let me see Vincent his body up against the wall arms tethered above his head. He had a few bruises across his body and I snickered slightly. I looked down at the knife in my hands and moved forward towards him bending down a wicked light flashed on my face, “Well look at this how does it feel to know you’re going to die?” I asked tilting my head to the side watching the fear in his eyes grow.

“How are you….?” He let out a scream as I slashed the knife across his cheek.

“Shut up. You have no right to talk. Though feel free to scream I am sure the others will enjoy that. I know I am excited to watch you get torn apart limb by limb. Knowing full well you are still alive to watch your own body get dismembered,” I snickered a wicked gleam in my eyes poking him with the knife pulling the blade up watching the blood on it and I smiled letting a droplet fall onto my tongue. 

“What are you to them? Your human aren’t they going to kill you too?” Vincent glared, “You’re nothing but prey to them and as soon as they are done with me they will turn on you. Do you really think for a second you mean anything to them?” he growled out, “Just used for their own revenge,” he tried to persuade me. His sickening grin slowly faded, turning from a frown to shock and finally to fear as I laughed.

“You have no idea what you’re talking about,” I shook my head backing away raising my palm up for him to see, “I’m owned its true,” I snickered feeling Marionette behind me his arms wrapped around me as a possessive growl echoed in my ears, “I am their toy. Already broken, already abused, and used. I am in service to their needs and I will do anything they ask of me,” I smirked looking at him watching the horror in his eyes.

“You’re human not a vile animatronic,” Vincent spat at me.

“You’re point Vincent?” my voice ice cold void of emotion watching him shudder in his binds. He started to struggle and I couldn’t help but snicker feeling Marionette tighten around me and I smiled, a wicked thought crossed my mind. 

“Marionette you have been forced to live your life in a suit. Lost to this darkness… why not return the favor,” I smirked letting out a giggle. Arms removed from me as eyes turned to look at me.  
“What a wicked way to think,” Marionette smirked his head snapping to look at Vincent, “Though after we have some fun,” he spoke moving forward, “We can bring you to the brink of death and bring you back so I can watch you writhe in pain over and over and over again,” his features twisted as his hand shot forward gripping around Vincent’s neck posture changing, “Finally after all this time you get what you deserved,” a hiss erupted from Marionette. 

I stood back making sure I was out of the way leaning against the door frame twirling the knife within my hands. Running the blade with a fingertip and smirked tipping my head back leaning it against the wall. How odd it was to be on the other end of the pain. That first night I had been tethered and broken; what an introduction to this world. I flashed a toothy smile eyes glowed hearing screams being ripped from Vincent. Watching as bones begun to snap and red splattered against the wall decorating it with a beautiful crimson red. Gasps of breath, panting, the struggles for air as Vincent’s body twitched with effort. I wanted to laugh; I wanted to join and revel in his screams knowing I had caused them. 

“No! I have a family let go of me!” I heard Vincent cry out as he screamed bones snapping in his arm as Bonnie’s hand clenched down upon it. 

“So did I,” I looked at him head tilting to the side watching his expression, “I brought my mother here for her own execution,” I played with the knife moving it across my palm. I snickered watching the look of terror rose on his face as his back pressed into the wall. 

“You are just like them… you’re just like me,” Vincent sneered his lips curling into a wicked smile as his head tilted to the side his eyes staring into mine. I felt myself stiffen a bit before I shook my head.

“No I am nothing like you,” I moved forward with every step I felt darkness latch onto me, the room feel deathly silent by the time I stood in front of the trembling form below me. Shadows slinked across my body as I slammed the knife into the wall, “You see the thing is Vincent,” I growled out his name, “I didn’t kill children,” I hissed to him, “I didn’t come here to murder a well… I wouldn’t say defenseless; night guard. Oh I may have sentenced my mother to death, but it was a needed sacrifice,” I pulled the knife out of the wall moving the silver blade in front of him.

“Do you see yourself. What kind of man are you?” I asked him standing up tilting my head to the side pulling the knife away and turned, “By the way… you are right about one thing though,” I turned my head blue eyes glowed a demonic look shown on my demented face, “I am a killer,” I spun the knife hilt in my hand, “I am a fucked up toy,” I tilted my head back letting out a laugh, “Oh I want to hear you scream again,” I was enjoying this, “I want to hear you beg for mercy… knowing full well it will never come,” eyes held no emotion but blood lust to them. Everything at once collided in my brain causing a euphoric feeling to run through me.

“Such a demented toy,” I heard Foxy chuckle his orange eyes glowed moving closer his hook trailing up my arm before coming to a rest on my chest. I held no fear in my eyes as he snickered moving away back towards Vincent his hook catching the light before it was painted in crimson. Screaming wrapped through the room and I let out a haunting laugh tipping my head back, my mind slipping into the abyss that was hell. 

“Stop! Stop!” Vincent screamed out his body spasming as he coughed up blood. Across his chest were long marks, the hook buried within his abdomen. Causing him to shake as Foxy smirked tugging his hook underneath the skin ripping upwards his eyes flashed. 

“Oh you are far from the end Vincent,” I tilted my head looked at him as Foxy stood up bringing his hook up tapping at the warm liquid letting it drip down his jaw. 

Bonnie moved forward his foot slamming down on Vincent’s leg making bone splinter. His femur tore through skin tearing through clothes, white bone sticking out as red shot outwards. Vincent’s head tipped backwards as a scream erupted from his throat his body shaking with effort. 

“Oh don’t fall asleep on us now,” I though didn’t interfere letting them have their revenge. I looked over watching Marionette whose face was shadowed as he stared at the scene. I moved over towards him confused by this action.

“Marionette?” I asked him stopping when his hands grasped into me pulling me towards him his razors cutting into my skin and I tilted my head back feeling the warm feeling drip down my fingertips. 

“You will never leave us,” Marionette’s voice was hollow as he looked at me his hands tugged me closer so my body was pressed against his frame. Cold metal against warm flesh my hand moved upwards resting against my cheek droplets of blood smeared across my cheek.

“I promised you Marionette. I already told you,” I tilted my head against his hand on my cheek, “To hell and back,” I spoke watching the pin prick eyes glow into my blue, getting lost in the black depths beyond. His intense gaze drawing me in and I wanted to be closer but the sound of laughter reached my ears and I turned eyes narrowing.

“Oh so I see now exactly what you are to them,” Vincent’s eyes glowed blood dotting across his pale skin. His breathing hitched with effort as he groaned head falling to the side as he glared towards me, “A toy who has been corrupted by darkness. How many times has these demons gotten to you? Who where you before this? An innocent girl I bet, tainted by the evil that lurks within these walls. Body, mind and soul twisted and fucked up,” Vincent smirked watching me stiffen, “You would have been dead unless you gave yourself to them hum? And yet you let their evil seed within you,” a demented smile etched onto his face as not a soul moved, “Take a look in the mirror child. You have been taken advantage of and shaped in their image of the perfect sacrifice. You will continue to come back night after night only to be used by them until there is nothing left. You are nothing but an outlet for their tensions and stress. You will never be their equal,” he spat at me. 

I felt Marionette’s hands tighten on my skin but I ripped my hand away letting out a low growl lifting my head to stare at Vincent anger radiated through my body. Watching the man as he snickered knowing he had hit a nerve.

“You think you know everything don’t you?” I asked him clenching down on the knife handle held within my hand. My eyes flashed as a darkness consumed me, every part of my body twitching as I smirked a demented look flashed as I twitched, “How wrong you are,” I hissed. My knuckles around the hilt of the knife turning white with effort as I walked forward no-one stopped me in fact the animatronics moved out of the way in utter surprise. Looks flashed towards Marionette who held his hand up letting me do what I wanted. 

“Wrong am I? Look at your reaction, how am I wrong?” Vincent looked up from his position his eyes held fear deep within them, his body bruised and batter, broken from the inside out. 

“Because you have no idea how my mind works. You see Vincent I am a masochist and I love what they do to me,” I towered over him. My face seemed to twist almost becoming unrecognizable as I swung my fist across his face with a hearty smack. Letting out a growl hearing a snicker behind me, “I may not ever be there equal. Hell I may not live past tonight after this but I will watch you suffer and I will enjoy every minute of it. Your body beaten, broken, and dismantled. I will relish in your scream as you are pulled apart bit by bit,” a wicked gleam in my eyes standing straight up twirling the knife around in my hand, “Now how about we have some fun. After all,” a shadow crossed my face, “We are all playthings aren’t we?” I snickered reaching towards his bound hand pinning on hand against the wall, “Six animatronics… six fingers sliced off, how does that sound?” I asked tilting my head to the side as a wicked laughter arose from me. 

“What no! Stop it! You’re sick,” Vincent struggled as I drew the knife across his palm.

“Oh I know that,” I let out a giggle, voice creepy peaking now as I pressed the knife against his pinky on his right hand. In one swift movement the finger landed on the floor and a scream ripped through the building.

“That’s one…,” I smirked hearing snickering behind me as arms moved around my body. I stopped Marionette’s frame against my skin.

“Oh don’t stop toy. I love how devilish you can be. Continue on I want to watch you drift into madness,” Marionette smirked. 

I nodded my head smirking eyes flashing as I stared at Vincent, “Now where were we?” I asked returning to my cutting. With each glide of the knife another finger was sliced off. Blood and bone spouting from the wound created. I let out a howling laughter as he screeched fingers tumbling towards the floor and a feeling of pure ecstasy erupted from me letting out a shaky breath as my heart raced in my chest never had it felt so good to be like this. To float in darkness as it swallowed me whole, my irises had completely darkened the once bright blue now a navy. The shifting eye color made me look more demonic now that I could see myself in the blade. 

“You bitch!” I heard Vincent shout at me,” You are going to burn in hell for this,” he snapped. I tilted my head to the side hair falling in my face covering my eyes and yet my voice remained clear.

“I’m already in hell. My own personal hell,” I spoke lifting up the knife licking the blood off of the blade grinning. Listening to him scream was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard and I wanted more… so much more.


	9. Make This Puppet Proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, a bit of gore, madness. 
> 
> If you don't like it don't read it. Enjoy....

Time seemed to drift as the night moved forward. Crimson and white glowed as the full moon shown outside. I couldn’t help but snicker leaning against Marionette his frame pressed against my body. His teeth moving against my skin, clawed fingers moving up and down my arms keeping me close not letting me move. I could hear Vincent screaming out for mercy bringing me over my edge. 

“What a dangerous toy… so demented and twisted,” Marionette spoke his hot breath against my ear. My blood dripping down my neck feeling the sticky red move down pale skin I couldn’t help but moan out every part of my body craving this feeling as his mask buried back against my neck teeth grinding once more taking in my blood down his thirsty frame. 

“You are sick you hear me night guard! You deserve to rot in hell for this,” Vincent screeched out as his body jolted when Freddy kicked him. Ribs breaking causing blood to spout from his mouth his pale form growing weaker. 

“Oh yes I am. I’m such a willing toy,” I couldn’t help but let out a small whine when Marionette pulled away from my form. He lifted his gaze the pin prick eyes shifted my crimson smeared across his mask.

“Get the suit,” his voice seemed to cut through the air watching Vincent writhe in his binds causing him to laugh. He rolled his eyes looking down at my form his finger tracing along my jawline, “Open your mouth toy,” he ordered me. Happily, I obliged opening my mouth as his tongue rushed inside causing me to choke for a moment before body giving in. My head tipped back accepting the object now throat fucking me. The pointed end scratching against my tongue feeling blood and saliva drool out of my mouth. Everything around me blurred trying to gasp for air in between the thrusting tongue. He snaked the metal object out of my mouth with a sickening pop sound lifting his mask to stare towards the door as a heavy metallic object fell to the floor. Sparking and screeching as it moved across the ground towards Vincent. The bright yellow color glowed in the dim light causing the man in binds to cry out. 

“Now feel their pain Vincent,” I spoke up lifting my head breathless as I stayed put eyes glowing and cheeks burning a bright pink. 

Vincent screamed out his body being lifted up as the metal body opened up as if welcoming the new comer into hell. Bonnie and Chica shoved him inside the metal rods piercing through skin causing screaming to get louder rising in volume. Panic shown in terror filled eyes. Bindings ripped apart letting Vincent’s arms fall into place as blood oiled the gears inside. Cutting metal slicing new skin wires seemed to slink forward brushing up against him. 

“Welcome to hell,” I giggled was the mask was brought down over his face and the metal slammed down. All at once blood seemed to pool outward flowing freely from his body, there was no screeching, no screaming. How quickly that had ended watching the frame fall backwards lifeless. 

“Rot in hell,” Foxy growled his hook glittered with crimson his tongue licking it off. The metallic object twisted around the sharped edges before turning to look my way a wicked gleam in his eyes.

“It seems to me our toy did exactly as she promised don’t you think she deserves a reward for her efforts?” Foxy spoke up once again his head tilted to the side to watch me. I couldn’t help but smile. A shiver ran through me as wires snaked up from body, Chica’s magenta eyes shimmered as the wires moved ripping off my shirt pulling me up off the ground as my pants were removed. Leaving me in just my under garments that frankly didn’t leave too much in vision. I was pushed against the far wall still lifted by the wires hearing Chica laugh.

“How about we have some fun toy. After all I don’t get nearly enough attention,” Chica smirked wires moving up and down my body. I had never felt such sensations wires tugged at my underwear pulling them down to the floor. I let out a gasp as they coiled together forming a larger wired serpent moving in between my folds. I tilted my head back in shock body overly sensitive as they moved within me. Wires pinning me forcefully against the wall hearing chuckling echo around me.

“You can do better than that Chica,” Marionette smirked from his sitting position his body shifted bringing a leg up resting his mask against it staring in my direction, “Cause her to scream let us hear it, rip it from her lungs,” he chuckled, “You know our toy likes it rough. Don’t hold back,” he spoke looking actually bored by this display. 

I let out a cry as the wires tightened one wrapped around my neck causing me to choke slightly before one shoved its way into my mouth causing me to moan out the wires moving into me scratching and weaving. Suddenly my body spasmed as the wires inside shocked me, sparking me from the inside out causing my back to arch eyes shooting wide open. A moan moved through me as I cried out in pleasure as they moved pounding into me. I couldn’t stand it as they shocked me over and over again as they rammed into me. I craved to release my womanhood dripping electricity sparking coursing through my entire form. Another moved forward rubbing against my clit and my eyes half laden now shinned with pleasure. With each thrust, each spark and the tightening around my neck a scream was erupting from my lungs. Ecstasy moving through me as the sparking continued there was a zap on my clit throwing me over the edge as I came. My cum drenching the sparking wires as they tore out of me. I let out a gasp shuddering before falling towards the ground body panting trying to catch my breath, lungs inflating fully before looking upwards sets of hungry eyes stared back at me. 

“Now what to do with you,” Marionette moved towards me now he stood in front of my form his hands pulling me up to my feet, I was shaking a bit from the pleasure I just experienced. Confusion etched onto my features as he stared at me, what now? I bit my lip trying to keep myself calm, where they done with me? But didn’t Marionette just ask me to never leave? Was he going back on it? Was this it one last final hurrah and then death?

“We could kill you,” Marionette spoke trailing a finger down my cheek, “But I won’t allow it,” he tilted his mask to look at me. 

“Oh? What more use is she now?” Foxy asked tilting his head to the side confusion swimming in his orange depths. 

Marionette turned to face him eyes soulless black at this point a threatening hiss erupted from his voice box, “She can do much more than just our revenge,” he spoke his body standing in an almost protective manner in front of me. His stance crouched as he glared at the others anger flaring off of his frame, “She is our toy, still a puppet on my strings,” he smirked flashing me a look. I eagerly nodded wanting to still be part of this, doing whatever I could for them. 

“Hum….,” I heard Bonnie speak up moving closer earning a growl from Marionette not knowing what the purple bunny was planning. He stopped a few feet away staring but took the warning to not come closer, “If she still wants to be our toy I want to hear what she can do for us now,” his red eyes glowed staring at me. The others watched eyes shifting to stare at my form as if waiting for an answer. 

I tilted my head to the side they had achieved their revenge what more could they want from me? I bit my lip trying hard to keep myself calm. I didn’t want to look weak in front of them. The sounds of clinking gears echoed through the halls and a sickening look crossed my face. Lifting my head up my body seemed to relax as a wicked thought ran through my mind. 

“What I can do for you?” I tilted my head to the side, “I can lure people here. It must be hard trapping prey here after hours. I could make the process easier less of a hassle so you wouldn’t go hungry for long. Hell if you needed more than one I could do that,” I shrugged, “That is if you still need that,” my eyes flashed as a demented smile shown on my face. 

“So you would literally become an angel of death wouldn’t you?” Marionette twisted his body the lithe figure of his seemed to twist around me his mask in front of my face hypnotizing, mesmerizing, and paralyzing as I stared into his eyes. 

“Yes I would do that for you. Because that is what I promised to hell and back. For I am shackled and chained within the darkness. I will do what is asked without asking questions. A toy follows its masters command, a puppet is guided along by strings, and I am no different,” I smiled feeling his claw like hand move around my neck tossing me forward letting me skid on the floor. Grimacing I came to a stop before the feet of Freddy staring upwards towards the others.

“You don’t have any humanity do you?” Chica smirked her body twitching.

“Was Vincent right you’re a human but act like us. What blood lust you have within you toy. I want to see how far you can fall before you crack,” Freddy spoke he reached down taking ahold of my hand pulling me upwards. I couldn’t help but smirk looking at him letting my head tilt to the side staring directly into his eyes.

“And I will love every moment of it,” a dark look crossed my face. I wanted this so badly I wanted to just let go. Every fiber of my being fucked up and screwed, this was my life and this was what I had always wanted secretly. What it felt like to kill, what it felt like to give into the demons who haunted my mind. I smiled standing in front of the animatronics eyes on my form.

I felt a frame up against my bare skin, not bothering to turn around as hot breath moved onto my flesh, “You’re a wicked toy,” the voice lowered to an almost possessive growl right into my ear, “My toy,” Marionette wrapped his arms around my body keeping me close. The cold metal against my warm skin made me smirk. Was he claiming me as only his? How possessive a master could be over his toy? I bit my lip feeling his mask rest between my shoulder and neck teeth trailing down the skin. 

“So toy what are we to you hum? Tell me. Let me hear it,” Marionette lifted his face from my neck metallic tongue tease at the flesh. Causing my heart to hammer in my chest eyes opening wide as a warm red glow crossed my cheeks.

“You are my owners… my….,” I shuddered feeling his claws trail up my sides over the divot over my hip making me suck in a breath.

“Go on tell me. Say it out loud for all of us to hear. What to toys call beings like us?” Marionette coaxed me his hands moved to my stomach trailing up cupping my breasts running the cold metal over my hardening nubs making me breathless. 

“Master…. You’re my masters,” I cried out as his frame pressed into me as I tilted my head my bark arching, “A toy calls you Master… you own me,” I let out a pleading whine looking up at Marionette. His hand moved to grasp onto my face making me look over at the others now everyone had assembled, the withered animatronics and the toys. Hungry eyes bore into me, the dark looks causing me to shiver.

“And we will own your mind, your body, and your very soul,” Marionette spoke he lowered his voice breathing against my ear once more whispering to me alone, “And I will have your heart,” he spoke a wicked smirk crossed his face. 

I couldn’t help but smile my eyes had a glazed look to them as I nodded my head, “Every part of me you control. I will do whatever is asked of me…. Master,” my tongue played with the word causing Marionette to chuckle standing up from the desk moving towards the others. 

“Clean up this mess its almost 6am. Tomorrow we expect you to do as you promised…. Our angel of death,” Marionette smirked a haunting laugh rose through him before he left the room. I watched as the others slowly left the room after Marionette leaving me alone with Vincent’s now rotting corpse and I couldn’t help but giggle. Walking over tracing my hand over the metal frame eyes holding a wicked light to them smelling the blood as it covered the suit.

“So how did that feel Vincent…. Hum? You enjoyed your torture? I certainly did,” my voice twisting as I spoke to the corpse. The mess was easy to clean up bleach easily accessible as I removed blood and everything that involved DNA, I would not leave anything behind. I couldn’t help but snicker to myself reaching over picking up the knife twirling it within my grasp. To be wrapped in darkness was the most freeing thing I have ever felt. The ability to release myself from the bounds of humanity, I have never felt such power surge inside of me. Putting back on my clothes I moved back over to the newest addition to the animatronic family tracing my finger over the jaws staring into the dead pan eyes, there last moments holding his terror and pain made me giggle. Chimes rang throughout the building making me stand up fully looking towards the main hallway. The night was over and a threat was eliminated, now my masters needed me more than ever and I was prepared to do as I was told. How easily minds could be so corrupted. I held the knife close grabbing the other stashing it in my backpack before leaving, leaving no trace of struggle, no blood, nothing out of place except for the suit. Shrugging I would just tell my boss I found another suit and was wondering about it, no big deal someone would take care of it. There was nothing anyone could do anyway what’s done is done. Walking towards the front door I stared at the rising sun shaking my head, the warmth and the light made me want to laugh. There was nothing left in the light for me, I was free to do as I please in the night. 

“Now where to find my victims hum? Some slums, unwanted and unloved. That sounds good or rather low lives would do the trick. There will be nothing left of them,” I let out a loud giggle making my way to my car. How would I get them to follow me through? Promise food? Sex? Hum something had to make them want to come to the pizzeria tonight. My eyes flashed looking at my car raising my eye brows placing my things inside but not deciding to drive away. If I wanted someone I would go find them myself, make them trust me. Oh how it would be fun to watch that trust break the moment they realize that this is a trap. I shrugged walking away down the street. The streets were quiet; people were still sleeping in this predawn hour. This was the perfect time to plan and too think. Stopping in my tracks I turned spotting an old park off the beaten path, weeds over grown the set unkempt. Walking forward I sat down on rusted over swing eyes closing feeling the wind brush up against my skin. The cool air moving against burning skin, so different from the feelings I got inside the building. 

There was something inside my mind that started to scream at me. The quiet around me rattled as feelings rushed through me, things I didn’t know I was repressing. Eyes shooting wide my hands clasped around my ears as if trying to block something out. Being outside in public the silence was shattered by the screaming held within my mind. Everything from last night came crawling back to my, the darkness that had consumed me rushed through my nervous system. My body lurched forward off of the swing onto the ground knees hitting wood chips. Trying to hold back a cry I felt my eyes well up body seeming to lose control. What had I done… what had I become? What the fuck was I doing?! The deepest feeling of guilt rattled me to my core. Two parts inside at war fighting for control, for dominance over my very being. Clenching down onto my head I wanted to rip hair away feel the pain of my actions.

“What…have I… done,” my voice was forced out between my teeth. How far had I truly fallen into this madness that consumed my life? I felt bile rise through my throat, what had I just done? I let the darkness of my mind roam and I had unleased it. True Vincent had killed those children, but wasn’t I the same? I killed a man, no he wasn’t innocent but still a human. He had a family and friends someone to go home too now he was nothing more than a rotting corpse inside a suit. I had delivered him to death, served him up on a platter. Lead him to the slaughter and what had I done… joined in. Every part of my being gave in allowing my madness to slip through. Had they influenced me that much? I lifted my head up towards the rising sun the clouds moving letting the rays move and shine. Light slowly inching its way towards my body. Slowly scooting away, I stood up wood chips falling off of my clothes. This life I had chosen has caused me to slip from humanity. True demons roamed in my head and in my life. I looked down at my hand watching as the sun light grace across my fingertips reaching the mark. 

“Light touching dark…. You can’t have life without death and you can’t have death without life,” my voice carried through the breeze. Wind whipped past my face throwing my hair away from my face as a smirk crossed my face. The glow reflecting the bright light inside of my eyes. It was true I had accepted who I was, I would not die and I would not disobey. I clenched my fist closed nails digging into flesh tilting my head to the side. I would not fail my masters I would give in and let go. I would do what I could to make them continue, I would make people see the life I had been forced into. The wicked look in my eyes twisted as I let everything go. The voice inside my head being covered over by the darkness I dwelled in. I blinked hearing low snickers coming from my right interrupting my thoughts. Turning my head, I watched two teenagers walk towards a secluded section of the park hidden away behind a building facing the woods. 

“Perfect… the angel of death I am… its kill or be killed in this life of mine,” my eyes flashed letting out a sickening laugh following the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So question time!
> 
> I am wondering if people are enjoying this. I am already at 106 pages and nine chapters. Though the end is coming.
> 
> Would you enjoy more of this from me? Madness, darkness, gore, and smut? If so please let me know. 
> 
> I am thinking of doing more FNAF and starting Undertale as well. 
> 
> Next chapter will be out by the end of next week ;)


	10. Treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gore! Don't like it don't read it.
> 
> Sorry I haven't posted in awhile needed motivation. The story is ending soon....one more chapter!
> 
> Song is Hollywood Undead- Another Way Out

“Come on this will be great trust me,” I spoke opening up the front doors turning to watch the two snickering teens behind me. The looks on their faces as they snuck inside told me this would be an interesting night. I shut the door behind me, having arrived before time the one teen pulled out his phone starting to record making me roll my eyes. These two were such idiots. How easily they had trusted me… they hadn’t objected when I asked if they wanted to join me. Lying had never been easier than it was taking to the two of them.

“So we are here at Freddy’s and get this its after-hours! How cool is that?” the one spoke up his voice had an almost gleeful tinge to it as he turned the camera around to face the both of them then back around walking forward.

“So your sister works here huh? How nice it was of her to just leave her keys around. Do you mess with the animatronics? I would,” the other guy chuckled following after his friend towards the main room.

“Oh yeah she does, she told me it’s fun,” I spoke following behind the two letting them explore taking my time not following directly behind them leaning against the door frame to the main room. Eyes trained on the stage as the two stopped looking up at the three, frozen in time. 

“So scary right? Oh look at me I am a bunny rabbit fear me,” the first guy spoke getting up onto the stage his camera still recording as he reached waving his hand in front of Toy Bonnie. He turned towards the other two toys chuckling, “And the teddy bear and chicken goodness me how terrifying. I’m shaking,” he smirked reaching up grabbing ahold of Toy Freddy’s hat placing it onto his head taking a selfie. 

“Oh take the cupcake and the guitar one from each and switch them up how about that,” the other spoke getting up on stage taking Chica’s cupcake. The two boys laughed out loud as the chimes rolled throughout the night. I couldn’t help but smirk oh they were so going to get it. The two had turned their backs to the three on the stage. I watched in utter amazement as life took hold. Toy Bonnie’s eyes flashed bright emerald his ears twitched as fingers flexed. Toy Freddy’s head glitched the look on his face twisted as he reached up touching his bare head. His hand tightened clenching the microphone causing metal to bend a bit. Chica glared eyes glowed brightly the deep robin blue fading out to dark voided black, the white irises shifted. The three stared in my direction and I shrugged pointing behind them giggling the wicked look spread on my face. Animatronic footsteps moved through the building and the two teens turned on the stage moving between the three still lifeless looking animatronics unaware of the life they possessed. 

“Yo what’s going on? What’s that noise?” the one with the camera spoke his dark amber eyes looked into my features for an explanation.

“What is with your giggling?” the other asked tossing the cupcake onto the ground letting it roll and I winced hearing mechanical gears twist, a sound of steam seemed to move through the room. 

“Oh nothing just thought you would want to meet all my friends that’s all,” I tilted my head to the side my one had covered my mouth as laughter erupted from me. I watched the boys’ faces change as the withered animatronics moved into the room. The look of awe and worry moved across their faces, confusion read in their eyes. Freddy and Bonnie moved around the room cutting off the entrance and their escape. 

“How cool! They have a walking mode at night?” camera boy asked his phone moving around towards the animatronics.

“Oh they do more then walk. You see tonight is special for a reason. There is an after hour dinner and a show just like I promised but not for you. Oh but you’re invited of course,” I flipped my hair away from my face hearing the sound of music enter the room. I turned my head watching Marionette move into the dim light. His mask holding a sickening grin to it, the menacing void held within his eyes made the two boys back away.

“What… is going on? Ok ha-ha you got us you can turn them off now,” the other spoke the two of them were close to one another. The boy with the phone dropped it when laughter rang throughout the building. I felt Freddy’s hand move over my shoulder the grip tightened pulling me backwards towards his frame.

“Oh no you see I have no power over them. No not at all,” I shook my head smirking as the two screeched wires launching out twisting around their bodies making them collapse to their knees.   
“What idiots,” Toy Bonnie spoke up from the stage jumping off his voided eyes seemed to stare off into space. Toy Freddy moved over towards the boy grasping ahold of his face ripping the hat off his head letting out a growl. Making the boy scream eyes opening wide in terror, utter fear before wires wrapped and gagged him. 

“Don’t you know its rude to take things that don’t belong to you,” Toy Freddy huffed dusting off the top hat before placing it back rightfully on top of his head. The gagged boy let out a muffled cry the other turned his face looking into mine for answers.

“What…what is going on?” he asked confusion laced into his voice. I couldn’t help but giggle, stretching as Freddy let me go and I took a step forward.

“I did say it was a dinner and a show. Oh and well you are the dinner. My masters are so hungry and you two are such gullible idiots,” I giggled smiling shaking my head, “Watching you die will be my show,” I spoke tipping my head back at the mere thought of it.

“What!” the boy shrieked wires wrapping around his neck causing him to choke now both boys struggling for breath. 

“You heard me,” I let out a low growl, “Now why don’t you be good boys and make this fun hum. Cry and scream as bit by bit of your bodies are swallowed whole between grinding jaws. None of you will go to waste that is for sure,” I spoke watching as Marionette moved over cupping my face with his hand.

“It seems once again you did as promised, what a good toy you are,” Marionette chuckled his claws cutting into my cheeks before smirking ripping the metal from my face looking at the two boys the wicked look moving through his mask. Moving towards the two his clawed hand launched swiftly clenching onto the camera boy’s hand lifting it up the sound of bones cracking made me want to giggle. The look in the boy’s eyes shifted as he let out a muffled cry the other boy screeched out causing Marionette to stop his assault. He turned hands moving to grip the boy’s face his hands forcing the fleshy mouth open as wide as it could go, causing tears to fall from the teens face. In one swift movement blood spouted from the mouth as a fleshy red body part dangled from Marionette’s fingers. 

“Not much of a talker without a tongue now are you?” Marionette laughed looking at the appendage as it still twitched, red dripping off black. White eyes glowed lowering the flesh into the void of his mouth the look of utter pleasure shot through the animatronic he turned to look at the others nodding his head. The animatronics like wolves descended on the defenseless teens causing cries to erupt through the building. I leaned against the wall taking in the scene remembering the first time I had watched a dismemberment I had thrown up. Now my eyes glossed over becoming numb to the world. 

“Go to the office,” Marionette spoke up moving towards me his face seemed to glitch as he stared at me. In utter confusion I looked at him trying to return to my senses unsure as to why he wanted me to leave.

“Now,” he growled eyes flashing and his claws fingers clenching down upon his palms. Only nodding I turned to leave I would not disobey though catching the look in the animatronic eyes I felt fear run through me heading towards the office and sitting down in the swiveled chair. Why had I been sent away? Dam it I wanted to watch! A shudder went through me the look on Marionette’s face the glitching form of his frame was frightening. Was he fighting the urge he was talking about earlier? That predatory state? I closed my eyes trying to relax the screaming continued down the halls they echoed. I turned my attention to the camera system and smirked booting the system online flipping towards the main room. My eyes shot open wide as my entire body moved forward in fascination. The two teens were practically nothing but scrapes. The hunger the animatronics had boiling inside of them was strong. Watching Chica move her jaws back and forth the severed head with dead pan amber eyes moved within.

“Jesus,” I rolled my eyes slamming down on the laptop moving up shaking my head frowning. Looking towards the back of the office looking through papers left laying back on top of the desk. Now I was totally ignoring the silence that seemed to roam freely through the halls. Tossing the papers onto the floor I stared up at the ceiling right now I was a mix of emotions, I wanted to know why I wasn’t able to watch but then again I was glad I didn’t have to stay in the room. I groaned eyes narrowing the crystal reflecting the light above, I wondered how long it would take them before they came to find me. I shrugged moving towards my iPhone turning on some music. Hell if I was going to be stuck in the office I would have a bit of fun then since I was by myself. Flipping through my songs I couldn’t help but laugh turning the music on loud setting the device down as the beat hammered through me. 

‘I wish there was another way out’ 

The words ran through my body the beat entering me as I started to move along, the upbeat twirled around me. My feet keeping tune as I let myself sing enjoying this bit of freedom.

‘Better run better run. I am coming after you’

I twirled around not noticing the eyes held locked onto my form. The looks on animatronic faces confused, enthralled, and a bit out of place. The clicking of gears never reached my ears as the beat picked up and I swiped my hand across the office desk making papers fall towards the floor and I could help but laugh.

‘It’s over you can’t breathe, just sleep now rest in peace’

“Sound familiar,” I spoke up between the beats shaking my head looking down at the mark on my hand grinning to myself, “How music can change lives by the simplest touch,” I let out a laugh tracing the mark. My heart seemed to leap in my chest.

‘There’s no place you can hide, cause I am coming after you…,”

My voice started to rise with the music turning back to the camera system eyes narrowing hearing the words reverberate throughout the halls back to me. I sighed tipping my head backwards a twisted smile moved through my face.

“I will break you down now put it back together again. I wish there was another way out,” I sang shanking my head lifting my hands up to my head clenching down onto my scalp fingernails digging into my skin. I smirked eyes flashing wide open taking in a deep breath nerves on edge turning my body back to my IPhone grabbing onto it frowning.

“Better run better run. There is no place I can hide. There is no way out for me,” I murmured as the song came to an end turning the music off flinging the phone to the side hearing the satisfying sound it made hitting the floor before lifting my head letting out a demented laugh my face twisting the lights in the room casting shadows across my features.

“An interesting song but heh it’s something you might say to me isn’t it,” I turned to face the windows hitting the lights knowing full well the animatronics were standing there. I heard Foxy let out a hiss his hook slamming into the light bulb causing it to shatter; glass falling towards the ground. I rolled my eyes flipping the switch off feeling arms wrap around my body the dark black and white stripes coiling tightly. 

“Having fun?” Marionette hissed into my ear his voice oddly offsetting in this moment. I closed my eyes, what did I do something wrong? 

“Actually I was. It gets a bit silent here in these halls without music,” I shrugged feeling claws sink into my sides letting out a soft whine, the sharp razor appendages move into skin like a kitchen knife slowly cutting away flesh. The jagged edges slicing spilling blood filling the office with the sickly smell of iron and copper. Biting the inside of my cheek forcing myself not to moan out right then and there.

“We are forced to listen to music all day. Over and over again,” Marionette growled his fingers slowly, painfully removed from my sides, “I would rather the halls be silent,” his words moving his hot breath against my neck. I nodded my head feeling the sticky sensation of red crimson move across my body underneath my shirt. The rotating gears the only sounds moving through the halls, that awkward silence causing me to tense, where they waiting for me to say something? I felt eyes boring into me the intense gazes drowning me within. Forcing myself to take in a deep breath to keep my nerves from over reacting. I was shoved to the ground body quickly catching myself and I grumbled looking upwards towards Marionette his wicked smirk made me cringe. What was going through that disturbed mind of his? I felt hands clasp around my arms as my body was pulled backwards out of the office and down the hall. Great what the fuck was going on? I let out a screech as I was lifted and thrown into the main room body hitting and rolling across the floor coming to rest in something wet, cold to the touch. I groaned looking down my arm covered in red, the dark red crimson covering my clothes in splotches. Lifting my hand, I licked some of the blood off of the flesh a smirk etched onto my face savoring the cool taste as it ran down my throat. I shook my head slightly watching Marionette as he stalked over towards me, what was he doing? I stiffened the feeling in my limbs tingling fading in and out. Orange wisps of color flowed towards my form the air within the room seemed to suffocate my limbs going numb form slumping up against the table next to me. I could feel my heart race inside of me, the blood pumping through my veins, and the terror filled breath catching in my throat.

“I have a treat for you toy,” Marionette spoke his voice bouncing around within the room. My eye lids grew heavy trying to focus on his form watching the black and white puppet move closer his glowing eyes filling my gaze. His hand launched forward grasping onto my neck shoving me down against the ground, back slamming against the cold tile. What did he mean by treat? What was he doing? 

“I have always wanted to try this,” Marionette snickered his white pin prick eyes grew brighter, intensifying within his mask. The glowing orange enveloped my body as if lingering before piercing into my skin, ripping screams from my lungs. Skin bubbling and pulling making my body heat up. Sweat beading moving down my forehead as I struggled to breath. I could barely hear the snickering around me as the roar of screaming moved through me. I felt it rush inside of me shifting and moving the feeling was like acid burning me inside and out. Moving up and down my body something shifting and snaking now through my flesh. I tried to look out of the corner of my eyes watching my right arm seeing the veins underneath bulging and waving on their own. The sickening snaking movements of something moving underneath the flesh made me want to throw up. My left eye started to burn struggling wanting to relive the pain. It felt like my eye was being ripped out of the socket. My back arched as my screaming reached an all-time high reverberating off of the walls. Suddenly as quickly as the process started it ended and Marionette moved away from me. My form laying against the tile the pain still etched into me making me cough. My throat horse from screaming and entire body shaking. 

“What…. Did you do….to me?” I asked struggling to sit up. 

“Look for yourself,” I heard Bonnie snicker something was tossed my way and without me even thinking my right hand shot up gripping onto the object. I blinked at the fast reflex staring at my hand and dropped what was thrown my eyes shooting wide staring at the arm and yes I said the arm. It wasn’t mine the metallic armor moving over the skin, the plating and wiring dotting through skin. I quickly moved to grab the small pocket mirror and pulled it open staring at myself my heart was racing, lungs trying to pull in air. I reached with the new arm brushing away my hair almost dropping the mirror terror evident in my right eye catching sight of my left, it wasn’t my brilliant blue, no. It was now a glowing yellow green animatronic eye held within my socket. Dropping my mirror hearing the glass shatter as I stared off into space. 

“This…. I….,” my voice stuttering as I tried to make sense of all of this. How was this a treat? I was a freak! I could deal with living with the scars, cuts, and bite marks but this? I couldn’t hide the metal and wires moving through my arm. I curled the metallic digits the gleaming white and in the dim security lights made me shudder. I moved my other arm touching the metal plating feeling the cool texture underneath. The metal was real; it was my skin not attached to it. 

“A special treat for our toy. How did it feel metal piercing though skin, wires moving underneath? Replacing all the obsolete,” Marionette spoke reaching forward gripping onto my face pulling it closer towards him. I wanted to squirm away as he moved my hair away staring into my animatronic eye, the yellow green glow moving across his mask as I stared. 

“Why....,” I had started to speak before he shoved me backwards making me gasp out.

“Replacing all the useless flesh you have. There will come a point where you will no longer be here and I won’t allow that,” Marionette snickered, “So I shall make you into our own personal toy. Hidden away for our own amusement,” he tilted his head backwards letting his haunting chuckle roam through the building. I turned my head watching the others, eyes landing on my form my heart racing in my chest. I knew I was claimed and I was there but going this far…. I thought they would kill me, not turn me into a slave for all eternity. I wanted to cover my ears but the echoes of chimes through the halls stopped me. Struggling not to show fear I stood up shakily watching them leave me one by one. 

“Be thankful toy. We could have just killed you,” Toy Bonnie spoke up his emerald green eyes staring into mine, “Don’t be a baby,” he growled shoving past me his metal gracing against mine. A screeching noise made me recoil hearing him snicker. Soon the room was quiet leaving me alone with my thoughts. I brought my arm up into view shaking staring at the metal not knowing the consequences this would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making a sequel to this.....there is a single word in this chapter that is a clue towards the very end, see if you can spot it.


	11. Wrong Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence and language. Don't like it don't read it.

Home didn’t feel like home anymore. Standing in the darkness I watched myself in the full length mirror the sun today not wanting to rise as grey clouded over gold. I shuddered looking at my body the naked truth showing clearly. Not only my arm and eye had been changed. Along my skin there was plates of metal showing hidden metal that seemed to appear slowly over time. Biting my lip pain radiated through my body, my nervous system struggling with the changes inside. I ran my fingers over the metal on my arm the digits moving on their own, clenching and unclenching. The shimmering of the new metal gleamed in my vision as tears ran down my cheeks. How was this even possible? I was a freak more than ever before. After everything I had done they decided that my mortal human life should be cut? Changed into an animatronic sex toy? Would they make me incapable of moving? I shook my head darkening thoughts began to cloud my mind as a storm cloud raged within my brain. I had done everything they asked of me, I brought them Vincent, I had killed my own mother, brought them human beings to eat, I gave them my body to use however they pleased and yet it still wasn’t enough for them. Anger boiled underneath the surface an unfamiliar rage moved throughout my body something I have never felt before. My animatronic hand clenched as an animalistic growl moved through my body the white metal shot forwards. Digits slamming into the mirror shattering my reflection. The green glow of my eye shown the human part of me falling like the glass. 

“Assholes….,” I hissed shaking my head turning away from the broken mirror. Stalking through the empty house every memory shattering from existence. My family, my life, my very soul was tainted and destroyed. Why had I taken this stupid job in the first place? No-one should go through this; never. To suffer through the nights there and either end up dead or their puppet. Staring down at my palm tracing the skin with my metallic fingers the smooth surface sending electrical jolts through my body. 

“You think you can do this? After all I have done,” I turned my attention back towards the shattered mirror down the hall. The reflection staring back at me through the broken shards was a feral predator the hatred showing on my face. The twisted rage and boiling anger taking form, every part of my body tingling with an unsatisfied hatred. A smirk flashed across my face as I straightened up sickening green glowed as I started to laugh. 

“You want to turn me into something like you?” I looked down watching as plating slowly formed across my skin, the process still moving along even without Marionette’s touch, “Then so be it…. you don’t know what you have done. You think I will just sit here and let you destroy me? I was fine with being your toy, but I will never allow you to use me like a puppet in a shell,” my voice echoed through the hall the higher pitched voice reverberating back to me. They will know and they will understand…tonight.

The clock struck twelve chimes echoed throughout the building. The night had begun as life once more took hold. The toys moving from their positions, the clanking of metal moved throughout the building. Low hushed turning of gears moved through the walls the night rather quiet. 

“So where is she?” Bonnie spoke up his ears twitching the broken form looking around red eyes glaring.

“You think she finally broke? Finally, disobeyed?” Toy Chica asked her eyes turning soulless black white pupils shimmering within. Music moved from hall to hall as Marionette searched the pace of the music out of sync, the speed working faster and faster the more frustrated he got. Moving into the main room his eyes were pin point as he growled.

“So what are you going to do?” Foxy spoke up his frame leaning against the stage his hook shimmering in the dim light as he stared at the gleam. Marionette was silent for a moment; she had promised him that she would always be his that she would never leave. The feeling of betrayal stung deep within his core the gears ticking away the seconds of the night. Though before he could speak the front doors opened. There was silence as no-one spoke the door shutting. 

“Well look at that maybe she isn’t so stupid after all,” Toy Freddy smirked though the look faded as I moved forward. The clanking of metal against the wall, my body covered by a long coat each step was pure agony but I held back the pain. The swelling cries dying before they reached my lips. 

“Toy?” Mangle moved from the ceiling her eyes flashing as I stopped in the room. 

“You are late,” Marionette hissed his fists clenched, “You were close to dying toy. What do you have to say for yourself?” he asked. There was silence for I didn’t answer. Oh they were angry… good. He hissed again in anger temper rising inside at my disobedience. Freddy moved forward grabbing ahold of my shoulder his grip moved across my metal the pressure that would have crushed my bones was barely there, the feeling of feathers. My arm shot out slamming into him sending the animatronic bear into a nearby table. The metal crashing against the wood cracking and splintering the wood. 

“What do I have to say….,” my voice trailed off removing the long coat pulling it off of my body. Glistening white shimmered mixing with pink plating neon green animatronic eyes shimmered my entire body having transformed lifting my head to stare at Marionette, “Thank you,” I playfully bowed, “For changing me,” I laughed. I could hear Freddy stand up his eyes had shifted a demonic growl moved through him. 

“How dare you toy. Your disobedience shall not go unpunished,” Marionette spoke the rage evident in his voice. His hand raised and the sound of snapping moved through the room. My eyes glowed as I stayed standing the pain in my chest still there though it was dull, it would probably have killed me if I were still fully human. 

“You done with that? Because frankly it’s not going to work. Did you really think you could give me this gift and still control me when my heart would stop beating? There are no strings on me,” my eyes flashed as a wicked grin shown on my face watching him back away from me. The dull pain inside fading away as the jig was up. He couldn’t control me anymore; I wasn’t his puppet. The room was silent a pin could drop I stared at each one eyes shifting and the look of worry. Something I have never seen in their demeanor before did they actually fear me? Was I now a threat? Oh what a joy this was. 

“Now that I have your full attention I finally get to speak my mind,” I narrowed my eyes arms crossing over my chest, “You know I was perfectly alright being mortal. I was fine with being your toy, your plaything. Hell I didn’t give a damn about it, sure at first I hated you all,” I glared, “But I got past that and moved on. I looked beyond your natures and wanted to help. I never once wanted to be your equal,” shaking my head, “But now look what you have turned me into. Something like you,” I hissed entire frame of mine shaking. A demonic look flashed eyes shifting to a blood red as my stance shifted frame becoming animalistic; predatory. I for the first time saw a look of worry pass through the others metal clanking on the floor.

“You want to know what you have really done? Making me stronger? Making me an equal,” I snickered hand shot out grasping onto Marionette the rooms tension increased metallic fingers wrapping around his neck, “I gave you everything. Now…. I will take everything. Piece by piece I will dismantle and destroy for that is what you deserve,” snickering as Marionette hissed at me his hands glowed a bright orange flashed sending me flying backwards into the back wall. Plaster cracking underneath my metal frame a feral growl moved through me standing up. Laughter rising through the air. 

“Dismantle us? You have some nerve toy,” Bonnie snapped his frame moving in front of Marionette his ears shuddered creaking back and forth. 

“Some nerve? The same nerve you had destroying me? You see this can go multiple ways. Here think of it this way,” my frame shook the agony I was feeling before slowly slipping away being replaced by rage, a boiling anger taking over. I smirked, “It’s a release. All your constant wondering through the nights over. Your trapped souls free to leave. It’s a mercy killing actually,” a sick twisted smile moved through my metal face. Growls moved through the room and I snickered, “Now don’t leap all at once,” I giggled voice becoming sing song, “It would be so much easier if you line up for me,” I tipped my head back laughing. Psychotic laughing wrapping around the room I didn’t care anymore. The thudding in my chest faltering and fading away within, with that the last of my humanity died away. I wasn’t human, never again did I have to care. 

“I knew this was a terrible idea Marionette!” Foxy shouted charging my way hook burying into my metal, pain not registering as I stared into his demonic eyes. His teeth barred the razors grinding together.

“Are you done?” I asked reaching with my hand grasping onto his arm the strength I had made me want to giggling bending metal. Foxy letting out a howl of pain body moving back at the sound of snapping. He cradled his hookless arm severed at the elbow joint, hook still buried within my metal. Oil seeped from the opened frame. The animatronics froze and I smirked ripping the hook from me. 

“You think it would be that easy? Come on I am ready. Send another and another it will make it easier to tear you apart,” I smirked tipping my head to the side. Blood lust filled my vision turning everything a crimson color. I craved death, I craved hatred, and I would do anything to take hold of it. Accepting the darkness as my ally I would be free of feeling. I was no longer a scared human in a world of demons. I thought I could save them and make them feel again. I wanted to prove that even in darkness light could shine through but no matter what I did they sank me farther into darkness. Like a weight dragging me under I couldn’t escape the water filling my lungs. Golden Freddy appeared to my left while Freddy my right grasping onto my arms my legs buckling under looking up as Marionette moved towards me. Orange light shimmered enlightening my frame. The glow moving around my frame the numbness I felt inside as I stared a smirk showing on my face. 

“You think this is the end of me?” I asked watching him as light faded in and out systems inside deactivating, shutting off and power failing. His emotionless face stared and I smirked, “I thought I could change you but in the end I had to change. No longer a puppet, I don’t have to follow your rules anymore. Look at what you have created. Are you satisfied?” my systems shutting down eyes flickering as vision faded away eye lights flickering out metal frame going limp, “I have only just begun,” my voice rippled through the darkness as a void welcomed me wrapping me in shadows. They would see exactly what they had created, for I was a bigger threat then Vincent ever was. No longer mortal I had eternity to make them suffer. For all their sins I would be their judgment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoyed Puppet Master because the sequel is in the works. The working title for it; Broken Threads. 
> 
> If you are interested in the next story let me know! I am excited to finally finish my first NSFW story and to have so many read it, it makes me proud. 
> 
> I will be going back and fixing grammar to make it flow better but for now I am extremely happy with myself. Again hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
